The Girl I Used to Know
by Contrariwise
Summary: Haruno Sakura is none other than Japan's most sensational pop superstar. Late night concerts, guestings, photo shoots, interviews and commercial offers render her busy. The best part? She gets to keep her true identity. SasuSaku CH8: UNVEILING THE MYSTERY
1. Akaya Mizaki

**Chapter 1: Akaya Mizaki**

**Notes: **_**This **_is Akaya Mizaki's thoughts. _This _is Inner Sakura's.

;

**Story Title: The Girl I Used to Know**

**Chapter Title: The Other Side of Me—Akaya Mizaki**

;

"I'm sorry about this Sa—I mean, Mizaki-chan, for the short notice. Tsunade-sama approved this performance just an hour ago, without even consulting me. I told her not to mess up with your tight schedule, but she always does. UGH!"

The dark-haired secretary fidgeted on her seat inside the limousine, watching the impressive transformation happening before her eyes.

With a final touch on the porcelain cheek of the girl seated beside her made by Mizaki's make-up artist, the secretary was finally able to sigh in relief.

"I knew you can make it, Anko-san! You are totally able to finish it in an hour! You are so efficient," Shizune exclaimed.

"Of course! Hah! That usually takes three hours but see?" Anko giggled before she began picking up her littered cosmetics, dumping them on her kit she always carry around. Upon locking her box and putting it away, Anko looked up and admired her work.

"Isn't she perfect?" she asked to Shizune, lifting Mizaki's chin for assessment.

The pop star princess blushed evidently before she turned away from her make-up artist. "You're teasing me! Stop it, Anko-san, Shizune-san!" the pop star pouted.

"No, we're not. Look at you. You look so stunning!" Shizune uttered, dazed. Then she blinked, a professional glint invading her dark eyes. "Are you ready for your performance?" she asked softly, concern now evident on her face.

Akaya Mizaki nodded, telling her wordlessly to leave it all to her.

The older lady looked down to her sincerely. "This will never happen again, I promise. I wouldn't let Tsunade-sama approve any urgent performances _ever again_. It's you who's always on the losing end," Shizune paused before she took Mizaki's hand.

"And I'm so sorry this gets to happen on the night before your first day in Senior High…"

;

_**TWO-TIME QUADRUPLE PLATINUM ALBUM AWARDEE, FOUR SOLD-OUT MAJOR CONCERTS AT THE TOKYO DOME, TWENTY TWO SUCCESSFUL LOCAL TELEVISION COMMERCIALS, EIGHT ACTIVE INTERNATIONAL ADVERTISEMENTS, RECIPIENT OF THE **_**BEST FEMALE PERFORMER **_**ON THE 2006 TOKYO POP MUSICAL AWARDS—all in the span of one year, and still counting. Am I great or what? Well, it's not like **_**that **_**fact is not yet fully established. Well, before, I never thought there's something more to life than crying over what's loss and trying to fit in. I once lost my dreams, effectively losing myself. Honestly, I never even thought I would have a second chance—to bring back the broken pieces of my life, trying to bring back the meaning that's worsened by constantly running away from all I believed in. But then, I realized (with the help of my manager, of course) that I would never find myself anywhere else than to look inside, and the key is to just trust in myself and be thankful to those people who stayed with me during the hard times.**_

_**So what the hell happened that brought my life back to the mess it had always been?**_

_**Well, let's just say that I messed up. **_**Again**_**. Not much of a shocker, right?**_

_**Contrary to what everyone thinks, my story started out as a usual one. That fact saddened me at the beginning. But now I see the value of being ordinary more than anyone else-and **_**that **_**saddens me **_**now. **_**You see, the me with all the awards and achievements started out like a girl I used to know…**_

_**And that girl is Haruno Sakura.**_

;

"SAKURA-CHAN! Why are you late?"

"Dobe, you don't have to be so loud _all the time_."

"But Sakura-chan just missed the bus and she almost missed first period!"

"Hn."

"Che, constipated bastard." Naruto scoffed before he scooted to the chair he reserved for their pink-haired friend. "Why are you late anyway, Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired, his sapphire eyes showing his eagerness to know the particular reason of this rare occurrence. "You haven't been late since preschool. What could have possibly happen?"

Sakura smiled invisibly at her friend's deep concern before she looked up to him. "Well… You see…" Sakura paused and began rummaging her poor brain for another excuse to keep Naruto at bay. It is quite true that this is the first time she was late.

"I woke up late!" she answered cheerily before Inner Sakura smacked her abnormally large forehead for the _lame _excuse she came up.

"Whoa! Sakura, judging by those dark bags under your eyes it also seems like you slept late!" Tenten called up from her seat in front of Sakura, peering closer to those hideous "bags" she intelligently pointed out.

Sakura smiled sweetly before she nodded. "Well, I guess I did. I didn't notice the time," she lied, biting her lip. She blinked and shifted her eyes away from Tenten's hazel ones, not feeling quite good about lying all the time just for cover.

"Really? How could that be Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked again after popping up in front of her.

"Well… There was a movie marathon in HBO last night, _right_?" Sakura turned to Tenten for back up, praying inwardly that her guess was true.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. My Mom won't let me watch TV during weeknights."

_YES! _"I sure hope I still have my Mom to remind me of such," Sakura merrily pointed out.

At that same instant, her friends froze.

Naruto gulped delicately, trying to come up on ways to cheer up the heavy blanket of silence wrapped on them. They're still all too aware of the accident that happened last year that took away both of Sakura's parents and nearly took Sakura away from them after being thoroughly devastated at their lost.

Surprisingly, it was Sakura who first spoke up. "Guys, it's okay. I can take care of myself now. They taught me how to be strong," Sakura assured with a smile on her face.

Naruto grinned at his friend's incredible strength that kept her upright in remorseful times. Day by day, he could see that Sakura is coping up with the loss by looking at the brighter side of everything. "That's right, Sakura-chan!" Naruto added, eying Tenten from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, we knew that, Sakura," Tenten said, trying to smile despite of the sting. She still hasn't forgotten how painful that incidence was for Sakura and Tenten would do anything to revive her friend's usual cheery attitude. "If you need any help, you know we're all here behind you."

Sakura looked very much appreciative before she nodded. "I know. Thanks," she replied. "But really, there's nothing to worry. You know I got a job. I'll live."

"But Sakura-chan, you still haven't told us where at what it's about," Naruto pointed out, stuffing his hands inside his pockets.

"But we're assuming that it's a good thing since you really are pulling through," Tenten commented before she chuckled. "I, too, would be looking for part-time jobs soon. Senior High is pretty much expensive than Junior High. I'm afraid my parents won't be able to afford it long enough."

Naruto sat on the table he shared with Sakura and nodded in affirmation. "That's right. Well, the only one who doesn't have to worry for his future is right there," Naruto exclaimed sourly and nudged to Sasuke's direction, who was sitting right behind Sakura.

Sasuke's face immediately darkened as Tenten and Sakura tittered.

Naruto raised his arms defensively. "What? I called you up last night but your personal maid told me that you were at the Uchiha Group of Company's Main Building for an important meeting." Naruto articulated the 'Uchiha Group of Company' playfully that Sasuke began glaring at Naruto's direction.

"I don't have a personal maid," Sasuke hissed under his gritted teeth.

"Oh really? Lookie here, Tenten. You can take that job!"

Tenten shook her head tiredly before turning to Sakura. "I would be very much happy to do so but I'm afraid there are people more suitable for the job," she whispered to Sakura before giggling.

A blush crept on Sakura's face before she elbowed Tenten on the side. "Tenten!" she hissed softly.

"I know you told me that you got over your crush to him in fifth grade but I knew better," Tenten teased, keeping the conversation amongst themselves.

Sakura scowled dangerously to her before sighing. She's just too happy in becoming Sasuke's friend that she doesn't want something more. If being a friend is what it takes to be with him then she'd be glad to become one for the rest of her life. "Okay, okay. Just keep that low or those girls would take me out of the picture." Sakura turned her head towards the flock of girls standing a few feet from them, eying Sasuke hungrily. The two laughed.

"You betcha! Hey, Sasuke, your fan girls are back!" Tenten called out.

Sakura can't help but to chuckle as Sasuke buried his face on his palms tiredly.

"You know, he's been trying to ignore them since we stepped in the school bus," Naruto exclaimed indifferently before facing Sakura. "Sakura-chan, why is Sasuke-teme so popular?"

"Naruto, he's a straight A student, the heir of the Uchiha Company, a soccer captain, and the editor-in-chief of our school paper back in Junior High. If you don't get what I mean go figure it out yourself," Sakura replied, sticking out her fingers to emphasize her point.

Sasuke scoffed. "Sakura, stop it. I don't want another fan," he mumbled under his palm.

"Huh! Are you talking about me?" Naruto crossed his arms on his chest cockily. "FYI, teme, my life is now dedicated to the girl of my dreams and fantasies," Naruto proudly confessed. "And there's no way I would exchange her for anything else."

Tenten raised her brow. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto wiped out an impossibly large tarpaulin on his back and revealed a life size picture of a captivating raven-haired girl smiling sweetly, her sea-foam sapphire eyes glistening brightly. Her face was framed perfectly by short bags and her long curled hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a marvellously elegant white dress that made her perfect skin glow like an angel.

Sakura's jaw fell comically upon seeing the picture she posed for a teen magazine last week.

As Akaya Mizaki, of course.

"OH MY GOD, NARUTO, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Tenten squealed before she began hyperventilating. Sakura nodded, too. As far as she knew, the picture won't be out until next month.

Naruto just grinned pompously. "I just have it, okay? But isn't she perfect? She is a goddess in my eyes and I worship on her feet," Naruto declared boldly as some of their classmates stepped in, marvelling the beauty of none other than Japan's most sensational pop princess. "I have all her CD's, all the magazines she's in, I've watched all her TV interviews, heard all her radio conferences and I will marry her, DATTEBAYO!"

"Naruto, stop talking nonsense," Tenten butted in and snatched the poster from Naruto's hands even before someone else could do so. "But this picture is _too_ good it'll be a waste if you keep it." Tenten turned the poster to her and hugged it like any other crazy fan. "I'll be very much happy to do the honors of taking care of it. Besides, it looks good on the shrine I put up for her in my room."

"No fair! I want it too!" a random student exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too!"

"Bring it back to me, Tenten!"

"Naruto, this is necessary!"

"I went through too much trouble for that and there's no way you'll separate me from my future wife!"

"I guess it can't be helped," Tenten yelled out before recoiling and smacking Naruto right on his face.

The said blonde seethed in anger. "True love will always prevail, dattebayo!"

In the short span of time, the whole class fell into a riot where pretty much everyone was tearing each other out over a glossy poster. The sound of crashing and loud yelling reverberated across the halls which drew the attention of the teachers on the neighboring classrooms. The clamor lasted much longer as students refuse to back down, all fighting with each other, claiming that they deserve such life-size tarpaulin through self-proclamation of being the number one fan of the pop star in the picture.

And even before Sakura could think straight to discern that students are actually fighting over the other side of her, Sasuke pulled her out of the commotion as teachers arrived, pulling down the tackling students.

"Security, we need security!" a teacher yelled upon realizing that the situation was uncontrollable. "Call the guards! FAAAASSSTTT—"

Sakura dodged a flying book towards her direction and the deadly thing hit the yelling teacher, effectively putting him out of commission.

The classroom turned undeniably into a war zone, with crazed teens hungrily reaching out for the poster.

"Oh god…" Sakura gasped as a chair was thrown carelessly into the air and crashed on the teacher's table. Few more objects were tossed and coursed around before a siren sounded in such a deafening manner that Sakura had to crouch as she felt her ear drums get to the brink of exploding. The students did the same before teachers filled the room.

The next thing she knew was a stunning silence.

And then a shrill voice announcing that the whole class of 1A will be under detention.

And then, nothing.

;

"Why haven't you told me that you are this school's principal?" Sakura blurted out, looking quite affronted on what's been happening on the first day of senior high, _her_ senior high.

"Does it make a difference?"

"It makes ALL the difference!"

"I thought you will figure it out eventually. Besides, isn't it great that I get to watch over you—"

"But I told you not to meddle in my personal life!" Sakura screamed angrily, her face flushed in annoyance.

"—and help you out in extreme situations to protect your secret?"

Sakura inhaled deeply before she slammed her palm on the principal's desk. The marble name laminate on it with the words 'Tsunade—High School Principal' wobbled, along with the tall stacks of papers on the sides.

Tsunade, her manager and the person Akaya Mizaki owed her popularity to, leaned towards her. "Okay, to be honest, this is just coincidence," she confessed casually.

Sakura narrowed her eyes into slits. "How come you never told me you are a principal? All this time I taught you were just a full-time manager."

"Well, people have secrets, am I right?"

Sakura turned away from her and crossed her arms on her chest. She shifted uncontrollably before she sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay! I get your point. Just don't let out my secret and we're fine."

After calming down, Sakura sat on the couch in front of the table. "But why did Sasuke-kun got detention, too? We weren't part of the commotion, I swear! If there's someone that needs to be punished it's our Math teacher because if he hadn't arrived so late the commotion could've been prevented," Sakura defended, feeling peevish that Sasuke was on the list of the students on detention, along with Naruto and Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade paused in contemplation. "He's your friend right?"

"Well, yeah, since fifth grade," Sakura replied.

"It seems like you are forgetting the contract you signed on Fire Records and to the Sharingan Entertainment Company," Tsunade pointed out.

"What does it have to do with him?"

Tsunade sat straight and cupped her chin casually. "Well, that company basically belongs to the Uchihas. And I included him in detention because the tarpaulin, which is the source of the riot was stolen by that Naruto in one of his trips to the Main Branch to visit Sasuke. Sasuke, on the other hand, confirmed that he was aware Naruto did take it but didn't do anything about it, so he's included to the students that needs to be punished."

"What? Why haven't you told me?" Sakura asked hysterically. "You know how much I tried to keep away from the people I _know_ when I'm Mizaki. And now you're telling me that I would be the official endorser of Sasuke-kun's future-owned company? What if he notices? No one will surely treat me the same!"

Tsunade snorted. "Nah! No one will notice, even someone like him; and you're all fine, you still get to keep your identity."

Sakura gagged. "But what if I slipped?"

"You are just paranoid, Sakura. Besides, everything's present in the contract. It's not my fault that you completely missed out the fact that Sharingan belongs to them," Tsunade explained, feeling much comfortable on her chair.

"But _what if _he does find out? Everything would change!"

Tsunade just sighed. They've had this conversation before. "I told you that you should've let your friends know the truth from the start. If you did then everything would be easy and you wouldn't have to live behind a shadow with guilt and mistrust." Tsunade paused and began looking for the bottle of sake she hid on the fourth drawer. She found it immediately and picked it up. She was about to pour out some of it on a small cup when she noticed her talent looking down silently on the floor.

Tsunade knew she hit a nerve, but that's the best way to deal this situation. She knew that, she's Mizaki's manger after all. "Well, I can tell that the Uchiha boy was keen but I'm pretty sure he won't find out. If he could, he should've noticed it since the day he first saw Akaya Mizaki. But if he do find out something tells me that he would understand… Friends nowadays are surprisingly very much accepting…"

Sakura looked up, not quite convinced. "I hope he does. I do not want a repeat on what happened earlier." Sakura shook her head and felt her temples. "It's just a god-damned tarpaulin and students were already on the brink of killing each other. Ugh, imagine what will happen if they ever find out." Sakura grimaced.

"C'mon, cheer up! That would never happen again because I confiscated the tarp," her manager exclaimed. "If you don't I will schedule you a gig tonight."

"_You wouldn't do that_," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "You haven't even explained why you accepted that appearance last night! I woke up late and almost missed first period because of it!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't tell Shizune where I keep my bottle of sake, okay?"

"We'll see," Sakura smirked before she dashed out of her office.

;

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura called up upon seeing her raven-haired friend exiting their classroom. She had been waiting for them. "Eh? You're not with Naruto and Tenten?"

The Uchiha stopped on his tracks and looked up to her. "Hn."

"Really...?" Sakura prodded, waiting for his answer. The Uchiha fought the urge to sigh.

"The detention facilitator let me out earlier than the rest. He's pretty much convinced that I didn't participate on the commotion," he answered meekly.

A frown graced her lips, Sasuke noticed. "How about the others?"

"Naruto and Tenten still have to clean up the room for the next two hours. Were you waiting for us?"

Sakura nodded in response.

Sasuke tugged the left long sleeve of his uniform to reveal his watch. "You've been waiting for an hour already. You should've gone home."

Sakura shook her head, eyes distant. "I can't. I already missed the bus this morning and because of the commotion; I haven't had much time to spend it with the rest of our friends. I missed you all during our vacation and I thought I need some time keeping up on what's been happening to your lives. Walking with all of you home seems to be a good idea... But I guess I need to wait for tomorrow…" Sakura trailed as her empty gaze fell on their classroom door.

Sasuke's obsidian eyes, on the other hand, lingered on his friend's small frame. It is true that they lacked communication last vacation, with him helping out on his family's company, and Naruto having a part-time job and Tenten flying to China to visit her relatives. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Yeah, but don't mind me. I'm just being overdramatic and all," Sakura said before grinning sheepishly, but never quite reaching her eyes. "I think I should really go home. I'll just have to see to it that I won't be missing the bus tomorrow morning," she said, mostly to herself.

Sasuke paused for contemplation for a minute before he cleared his throat. "Well, I can offer you a ride home."

Sakura looked up to him questioningly.

"I can't take the bus now since I'm very much needed to our company. I settled on taking the bus in mornings and having my chauffer taking me straight to the company after dismissals," he answered.

A crease formed in her forehead. "But… how about soccer practice? You _would_ try out for this year, right?"

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I can't. Maybe next year."

Sakura's face fell. "Even after all the trouble Konoha High had gone through just for your recruitment?"

"It can't be helped," Sasuke replied, deadpanned.

"But, Sasuke-kun, you're really good down the field. It'll be a waste not to see you play this year…"

Sasuke spared his pink-haired friend a sideward glance.

"And again, don't mind me. I'm just thinking out loud, that's all," Sakura confessed, aware of her 'status,' before she adjusted her small duffel bag.

"Well, should we get going?" Sasuke asked and grabbed Sakura's wrist. "I don't want to be involved in a bloody wreckage again. I've had enough. The farther we are to the classroom, the safer."

Sakura giggled inwardly. There are only three things Sasuke hated so much and those were attention, being stuck in the middle of a fuss, and his brother. Sakura could now tell how annoyed Sasuke was on what happened earlier. "I'm actually impressed that you didn't join those Mizaki crazed fans," Sakura teased.

"_Sakura_," Sasuke threatened as they continued walking down the hallway.

"Just kidding!" she exclaimed. "But seriously, everybody just loves Akaya Mizaki, don't you think?" Sakura mentally congratulated the other side of her for a job well done in stringing everyone to the Mizaki-fever. Who would've thought that a wig, a pair of sky blue contact lenses and cosmetics could turn a nobody like her into Japan's most sensational pop star princess? Sakura giggled inwardly upon remembering all her sold-out concerts, successful album launches, famous TV commercials and—

"_Sakura_."

Sakura snapped out of her reverie before she scratched her head, "Sorry about that."

"I knew it. You are a fan of that girl, too, along with the whole student body."

Inner Sakura sweat dropped. _Sasuke-kun, I AM HER! I AM MIZAKI! I AM THE GIRL ON THE TARP THAT CREATED A HUGE UPROAR SO HOW CAN I POSSIBLY BE A FAN—_

Sasuke shook his head upon seeing Sakura on a daze again. "That girl's face is all I see," he started out as Sakura's absent mind returned back to reality. "Who is she anyway?"


	2. I'm Still Getting It Right

**Chapter 2: I'm Still Getting It Right**

;

**Story Title: The Girl I Used to Know  
Chapter Two: I'm still Getting it Right**

;

Sakura halted on her tracks abruptly, effectively stopping Sasuke as well.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently before he turned to her.

Sakura opened her dry mouth but no words apparently came out. She resembled a gapping gold fish for the next minute until she realized what Sasuke just said.

_Who is she? WHO IS SHE? _GOD_, HE FREAKIN' DOESN'T KNOW US! AKAYA MIZAKI—THE GIRL WHOSE FACE IS IN ALL THE BILLBOARDS AND THEIR COMPANY'S FREAKING RESIDENT ENDORSER! WHAT THE HELL?_

Sasuke smirked in amusement as numerous expressions crossed Sakura's face, along with shock, disbelief, and all else in between.

"Wha—? You mean you don't know _her_? But how is that possible? She's even more popular than our Prime Minister!" Sakura said, flailing her arms unconsciously. Her jade eyes met Sasuke's onyx ones and tried to harbor a reaction on her revelation. And she fought the urge to slap her large forehead upon failing to see any recognition on Sasuke's obsidian eyes. "You—you really, _really _don't know her? Seriously?" she squeaked in defeat.

The Uchiha shrugged indifferently and Sakura took this as a 'no'.

"Isn't she like your entertainment company's endorser and all? It's impossible you haven't heard of her," Sakura argued. This is her popularity at stake. _Mizaki_'s popularity! Not that anyone had ever attested that...

Sasuke sighed and resumed his walking. "Well, I've seen her once."

Sakura froze from her spot. _WHAT? _"You—you did?"

"Once, on her contract signing, but that's not the point," he replied sluggishly. But upon noticing that Sakura wasn't following him at all, he turned to his pink-haired companion. He exhaled tiredly before adjusting the strap of his bag, contemplating whether he would express his thoughts for once. A sigh escaped from his lips. "What I meant earlier is that I don't know who she really is—the exact person she is, not the person she merely portrays, okay? She's nothing but a pure stranger to me," he explained, rushing his words while hoping at the same time that it would make sense to her.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked despite of herself, her brows furrowed in confusion. She began taking steps towards him until she reached his side.

Sasuke heaved a sigh again before he reverted his gaze to the empty hallway in front. "No offense to her fans but I think they don't know who their idol really is," Sasuke paused and began searching for the right words. He is now aware that Sakura is a fan just by her reaction, one wrong move and she might pounce on him and tear him apart. He already knew what the pop princess' fans could do, thanks to the earlier riot perpetuated by that dobe.

Well, that's it.

"Take Naruto for example. He'd been bugging me in my office since last summer by proclaiming how he is the number one fan of that pop star but he's entirely missing out the point. It's not about that girl's stage performances or interviews that really matters."

Sakura gulped delicately. She couldn't quite follow where Sasuke's going to.

"Then what really does?"

Sasuke tugged her wrist and began walking. If this had happened a few years ago, when she's still a self-proclaimed Uchiha fan girl, Sakura would've died out of sheer happiness. It's not every day that Sasuke initiates physical contact, but Sakura knew all too well the reason why _this _didn't bother him at all...

_Yes, because we're friends with him now. Just friends_, Inner Sakura scoffed. _But we're not even so sure of that..._

"What really matters is the person _behind_ that girl's face. I'm pretty sure Naruto has no clue at all about that girl's life outside the stage—just like everyone else. Truly knowing a person involves being able to see through ones outside appearance and know them deep down." Sasuke paused and turned to her. "What do you think?"

_We—well, Naruto doesn't know a thing about Mizaki's personal life, that's for sure, along with the whole Japanese population. _"That makes sense…" Sakura trailed and let Sasuke's words pierce her understanding, taking small steps as Sasuke led the way. "If that's the case then you do know Akaya Mizaki as a pop superstar but you actually don't know her as a person. That's what you meant awhile ago, am I correct?"

_And that means that no one really knew the other side of me._

Sasuke nodded, pretty much convinced of her deduction.

"How did you came up with all of these?" she asked softly, trying to discern the reason why he actually take things like this into consideration.

Sasuke shrugged. "If you've been living your life with all those scary fan girls trailing behind but had no real clue as to who you really are, you'll understand," he said monotonously, but Sakura was able to catch his effort of trying to lighten up the mood. "And it's always up to you to choose who among those people know you best by calling them your friends," Sasuke clarified.

Sakura nodded as realization hit her. "Y—you mean you're not considering me as a nosy fan girl anymore?" humouring him, tugging his arm just to tease him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes away from her. "I'm holding on to what you said back in fifth grade," Sasuke reminded her, his back facing her.

"Well that's good to hear…" Sakura mumbled as they reached the parking lot. Sasuke let go of her wrist and approached his car first, leaving her standing a few feet behind him. Sakura's eyes trailed towards Sasuke's back, overjoyed that she finally had Sasuke's acknowledgement. It took her seven years to do so but at least…

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun…"

;

"Can I have the weekends off?"

Shizune almost fell from her seat, _almost_. "M—Mizaki-chan, what are you talking about?" she asked alarmingly.

Sakura scoffed and felt her temples. "Shizune-san, its still Sakura. I still have pink hair, see?" Sakura twirled a soft pink lock to prove her point. "I told you that Haruno Sakura is different from Mizaki. As long as Anko-san still hasn't done that marvelous trick for my transformation I still remain the ordinary, senior high student, okay?"

Shizune nodded tiredly before taking a look at her laptop, the one that contains the pop princess' entire schedule. They're currently on Mizaki's trailer, waiting for Anko, after which they would go to Fire Records to listen to some of the pop star's new songs. "But Sakura-chan, you have a photo shoot on Saturday morning, a mall tour in Kanda, an autograph signing in Yokohama, and at 7 PM a guest appearance at the Tokyo Convention. You can't also be free on Sunday because you have a commercial shoot and an interview," Shizune read, looking down at the pop star's hectic schedule hysterically.

"Can't you just, well, cancel them all?"

Shizune's face crumbled. "Oh no, Sakura-chan, that can't be! These were already laid out a _year_ ago. We can't just cancel them all out!"

Sakura sighed and slumped on a couch resignedly. "I haven't had a day off since I started," she pointed out remorsefully.

"Of course! You are Japan's busiest teen, it's really hard to find a break," Shizune answered, pointing at the screen of her laptop.

"But you managed to squeeze in my studies," Sakura exclaimed, crossing her arms on her chest. "And that's eight hours, five times a week. That's a lot of time. What's a weekend day off? Besides, I never had the time to mingle with my friends."

"But your fans are your friends too. Isn't it great that you get to spend time with all the people supporting you since the beginning?" Shizune inquired, trying to talk Sakura into this.

Sakura rolled her eyes heavenward. _What_ _did Sasuke say about fans and friends again?_ "Hah! But fans and friends are completely different. Someone gladly pointed out to me that friends know you more," she explained proudly.

Shizune shook her head in despair. "But you really can't have this weekend, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry. Your schedule is carefully planned and crafted up until the next few months. We can't afford any rearrangement," Shizune mumbled, looking down at the schedule crossly.

"Then include a weekend rest for me somewhere on the next few months," Sakura simply said.

"That can't be! A lot of negotiations and considerations should be made for an event to even land a spot on your schedule. We can't just plop things like a weekend break in. Sakura-chan, you have to understand," Shizune pleaded. She groaned when Sakura didn't budge. Why is she even doing this anyway? Persuasion is the job of a manager! "Look… I know that you haven't had a break since the day you started—"

"Is that a yes?" Sakura interrupted, her eyes all-too-expecting.

Shizune furrowed her brows. "I didn't say that. But if you really want one then you should consult this to Tsunade-sama. If she affirms then I guess I'll do the rest…"

"Yay! I'm so excited!"

The secretary sighed tiredly before eying the bouncing teen, looking pretty much confident that she'll get her request. "But don't get your hopes up. Knowing Tsunade-sama, it would be very hard to do so," Shizune warned the teen.

Sakura smirked. "I've got it all covered up. Weekend vacation here I come!"

;

Sakura's emerald orbs trailed lazily on her worn out rubber shoes inside her locker. She cringed at the sight of the pair before she pulled them out.

She had been an international endorser of branded shoes but gets none of the privileges unless she transforms back to her super star side.

—unless she's willing to get into another round of interrogation from her friends. The whole world knew that Haruno Sakura cannot even afford a new pair. Though it's quite arguable that the whole world doesn't really know _Sakura_, the argument is still intact. She needed to stick with that unless she's willing to leak her secret out.

"Hey, Sakura," Tenten greeted as she approached the pink-haired teen, tapping her shoulder congenially.

Sakura gave her a tight smile as a response before she slipped her leather shoes.

Tenten shook her head as she approached her locker, which was just beside Sakura's. For some unusual reason, she can tell that something's actually bothering her friend. The two had been friends since kindergarten and Tenten knew pretty much everything that goes around Sakura's head. She opened her locker as Sakura stretched her back, ready to place her leather shoes inside her locker.

"You look… tired," Tenten commented, peeking at a small mirror inside her own locker.

Sakura stiffened before she shrugged. "I just haven't got enough sleep," she replied with force cheeriness.

_Hell yes we're tired! We've been up until 4 in the freaking morning for a stupid get together at the Imperial Palace for the Crown Prince's birthday celebration! Argh! Our manager should better keep her promise of a weekend vacation after this._

Sakura unconsciously bared her teeth angrily, slamming her locker door close.

Tenten giggled softly. "I've been here until six last night for detention but it seems like I had pretty much more rest that you did. Oh well… Because of this huge scratch on my arm," Tenten paused and pulled the sleeve of her uniform, revealing a bandaged upper arm. "I got away with all my house chores. For once I should thank Naruto for his lethal nails."

Sakura's eyes widened considerably. She reached out to pat the injury. "You got this from the cat fight yesterday? And from Naruto, of all people?"

Tenten tilted her head casually. "Yeah…" She slipped her shoes off and stuffed her socked foot on one of her rubber shoes. She got a pretty good smack on his face so they're just even. "It's his fault; he doesn't want to give in! I mean, _seriously_, that was the only time I actually asked something from him. Does it hurt to just let me have the amazing tarpaulin?"

Tenten sighed at the recollection of what happened yesterday as the two started walking towards their classroom. "And because of his selfishness, the whole class found out about the tarp, and before I knew it hundreds of filthy hands were already grabbing the poster from me. It's just feels so good that you weren't one of them."

"Sasuke-kun and I were hiding," Sakura pointed out.

Tenten smiled mischievously. "Taking advantage of the situation, huh?"

A blush crept on Sakura's face.

"Tenten, you knew what I told him, I mean, _her_ in fifth grade four years ago," Sakura exclaimed, eying Tenten by the corner of her eyes.

The bun-haired teen shrugged before sighing. "Yeah, I know but…"

Sakura shook her head as they reached the corridor to their classroom. "It just feels so good when you know someone like him cares, even though only as a friend."

"Of course! Look at this!" Tenten halted from her tracks before she glanced at the corridor suspiciously. Sakura rolled her eyes before she stopped, too, fairly amused at Tenten's childish antics. Tenten continued dodging apprehensive glances on the hallway—looking much like a paranoid. Seeing that the area was clear, she pulled Sakura closer and urged her to look inside her bag.

Sakura looked down hesitantly. The last time Tenten did this was when she bought her pet tarantula for their 'show and tell' in grade school. That memory could've been very much okay until Tenten stuffed the bottle with the freaky spider inside Sakura's bag, only to find it escaped during lunch time. Sakura never opened that bag anymore.

"Look, Sasuke gave this to me!" Tenten whispered as she rummaged her bag.

A flash of something glossy appeared before Tenten pulled the entire thing out.

**MUSIC NIGHT—TOKYO CONVENTION. 7PM, SATURDAY. **

"A ticket?" Sakura blurted out unconsciously, recognizing the strip of hard paper on Tenten's hands. She let out a shaky breath she wasn't aware she was holding before she looked down on it vacantly.

Tenten gasped dramatically. "It's an upper box concert ticket for Mizaki's concert on Saturday!"

Sakura's eyes widened. _Upper box? How did Tenten afford such? _"W…wow…?" she murmured before she looked up to her friend's face. "Where did you get that? That's about 10000 yen!"

"_Sssssshhhhh…_" Tenten hissed before she pulled Sakura closer. "If you don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday then keep quiet!" Tenten brandished the ticket in front of Sakura and wagged it mischievously. "Sasuke gave this to me. I sneaked inside his office last night, looked for the tickets, got caught, but able to get away with it. And Sakura, I got two of them!" Tenten giggled as she hugged the tickets closer.

Sakura shot a skeptical brow up. "He did?"

"Yeah!"

Sakura shook her head. First he gave Naruto the tarp, and now the tickets?

That's when Tenten grabbed Sakura's shoulders, effectively surprising her. "Isn't this the most amazing thing about having someone like him as a friend? I mean, who would give out tickets like this? People are dying to have them, Sakura!"

Sakura shot her a knowing look. "I know. They're sold out three days after their release," she pointed out. Shizune announced that happily a week before to the whole staff. She then gasped inwardly, recognizing her slip. Sakura shouldn't know _that_. But seeing how excited Tenten is, her friend might probably brush such slip off as a mere response by a fellow Mizaki addict.

"And we were blessed to be one of those people! I can't wait!"

Sakura sighed before her eyes widened. "W—wait. _We_?" Sakura echoed.

"Yeah… Sasuke's secretary caught me last night while rummaging on his table. Good thing Sasuke was able to shoo her out. All I need to say to him was that I can't believe that he gave Naruto that tarp and all and tell him that I could forgive him if he could let me have a ticket for Saturday night. He was a bit hesitant but you know Sasuke. He gave in when I told him you're coming with me and that you'll love to see Mizaki live. Do you know that these tickets were actually his? I learned that he was always given tickets for all the concerts sponsored by their company but he chose to put them all in waste! It's a good thing I found them!"

"You told him I'm coming with you?"

"Yeah! I know this is unbelievable but believe it! We need to see that concert on Saturday, Sakura!" Tenten persuaded, shaking Sakura excitedly.

_Shit_, Inner Sakura cursed. "But I can't," Sakura snapped back, biting her lip.

Tenten blanched. "What are you talking about? You _can't_ say you can't because I _won't_ allow it! I promised Sasuke that I'll take you with me!"

_Tenten, for god's sake! If you ever want to see Mizaki you need to let me go! _Sakura shrugged and took a step back. "I've got work on weekends."

"Sakura, can you her yourself? This is a chance of a lifetime!"

"Take Naruto instead. Maybe both of you could learn how to share things after that," Sakura answered with a tone of finality.

"You can't be serious, Sakura!"

A snort was heard from behind as Tenten immediately slipped the tickets on her pocket. The two stiffened before looking towards the direction of the offending noise.

"Well if it isn't Haruno Sakura," a shrill voice proclaimed, steely gaze staring Sakura down.

Tenten's jaw fell. "I—Ino, is that you?" she asked with outmost disgust.

The blonde girl donned with the same uniform as them flipped her hair with an air of sophistication. "The one and only." Her sapphire eyes roamed on Sakura's figure before she gave out another snort. "Some things really never change. You still look as dorky as ever," Ino casually commented.

"What are you doing here?" Tenten hissed.

"What?" Ino smiled slyly before her gaze darkened. "I study _here_, of course. I got bored in my school in Paris." She placed her hands on her curvy hips before raising her chin up. "Too bad I wasn't able to make it on the first section like you did. I hope we could do some… catching up. It's been four years, is that right?" Ino fake mumbled before she snorted again.

Tenten scoffed before she glared at the mocking blonde.

"Or maybe we could have our lunch together sometime, like how we used to do back in grade school. That is until _you _backstabbed me," she accused pointedly to Sakura.

Tenten rolled her eyes in utter disbelief. "It was you who betrayed her," Tenten growled, suppressing a childhood memory where she and Sakura used to share with the blonde.

"Really?" Ino took delicate steps towards Sakura, who was surprisingly rooted from her spot. She swayed her hips gracefully in the process, with those dark blue eyes never leaving her prey. "This is my territory now, Sakura. I've let you have the past four years with him and now I'm here for my own share," she whispered conceitedly. "Better drop the 'friend' façade now or else I'll gladly do it for you—Sasuke would be very much disappointed to you if that happens."

Sakura tensed at the mention of Sasuke. "Is this about him again? You show up after leaving four years ago just for him?" Sakura looked up to meet her glare. "I told you this once, and I don't care if I get to repeat this all over again because this is the truth. I'm done with him. We're friends now—and that's how it'll always be."

"AAAAAHHH! It's the blonde witch from fifth grade!" Naruto interrupted as he zoomed towards Ino. Ino visibly cringed. "Oh my god, it's really you! I thought you just, _vanished_." Naruto flailed his arms in emphasis as he scrutinized Ino. "Teme, look, it's the girl you dumped back in grade school!" Naruto called out, pointing to Ino's direction. The rest of the students in the hall turned their heads in interest.

Ino's eyes widened before she smacked Naruto. "_He _so_ did not dump me!_" she denied before she noticed Sasuke was just right behind her. "S—Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

"What are you doing here?"

The blonde batted her lashes, aware of the attention given to her. "Well, I considered _your_ Mom's request about going back and studying here. It's good to see you again," she replied sweetly.

Sakura's ears perked up. "_Again?_" she repeated.

Ino, pretty much sure that she can smell jealousy, shot Sakura a sympathetic look. "Haven't Sasuke-kun told you that we spent weeks in Paris last summer vacation?"

"Whoa," Tenten reacted as the eavesdropping crowd inched closer to the group.

Sasuke swallowed before he spared Sakura a glance.

"Is that true, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked neutrally, her eyes waiting for his confirmation.

"Hn."

"WHAT? After all the trouble I got myself into in fifth grade to keep her at bay now you're telling me that you've been secretly dating with _the _witch?" Naruto exclaimed. "In Paris? THE HELL!"

"Stop calling me that!" Ino yelled back, quite tired of the stupid name-calling.

"Naruto, stop it," Sakura warned softly and tugged the boy's sleeve. "C'mon, the bell's going to ring any minute now." Sakura looked towards Tenten's direction and the girl nodded. She gave her friend the barest of smiles before her gaze trailed towards Sasuke. "We'll see you later."

The trio turned their backs from Ino and Sasuke, turning to the door on their right.

"Well, Sasuke-kun, you haven't forgotten about the party tonight, right? My father and I will wai—"

_RIIIIIIIING!_

"Hey, Sasuke-kun!" Ino called out as Sasuke turned his back to her. "Hey, we'll be waiting okay?" she purred seductively from behind before she ran towards her classroom.

;

"Well, he hasn't mentioned anything about it to us, that's for sure," Tenten said gingerly, turning towards Naruto. "You know something about this?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't act so surprised if I did, right?"

Sakura sighed as she looked down. "If he wants us to know about it then he would've told us—not let us hear it from someone else."

Something on Sakura's voice tells both of her friends that she is _quite _affected.

Of course, they knew better.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto began but was rudely interrupted by Tenten, gesturing that Sasuke was approaching. The three scampered on their seats—Tenten pulled out a random book from her bag and Naruto turned to his seatmate on the right side and began blabbing. So much for not acting suspicious, Sakura thought. But as Sasuke's footsteps neared, Sakura felt the urge to panic. She bit her lip before she pulled her drawer, trying hard not to think about what happened awhile ago.

She eyed the contents of her drawer and as Sasuke approached his seat behind hers, she began rummaging on the stacks of papers in it.

"Hn."

Naruto tensed before he continued speaking. "—as I was saying, there's this man whose eyes were so red I'm beginning to doubt he has sore eyes—"

Sakura closed her drawer quietly with a paper in hand, cursing a minute later that the one she pulled out was blank.

"Sakura."

"What?"

Tenten leaned back on her chair, trying to catch something from the two's conversation.

Sakura opened her drawer again, finding it very much interesting to look at.

"About Ino I—"

Sakura cut him off. "Sasuke-kun."

Naruto stopped chatting and Tenten put her book down.

"You don't have to tell everything to us," Sakura assured, not turning towards him.

Sasuke began feeling that the day suddenly turned out just not right.

;

"Shizune-san, why are we here?" Sakura inquired, seeing her trailer nearing a familiar-looking building.

Shizune turned to the pop star and smiled. "Mizaki-chan, the staff of the Fire Records arranged another victory party for your successful sophomore album and also in preparation for your third album launch this summer," she answered merrily. "They've never seen such a successful series of album launches since they started and they're so overwhelmed by your cooperation! Words aren't enough to describe this miraculous phenomenon!"

Mizaki furrowed her brows at Shizune's energetic attitude before she looked up to the towering building with a red crest—the recording company's emblem. Her gaze lingered to the place she owed her career to for the next minute before she sighed unknowingly.

"Have you ever been… betrayed?" she suddenly asked out of nowhere.

The secretary's head shot up immediately, confusion tainting her expression. "Pardon me?"

Mizaki shifted from her seat uneasily before she slouched her back tiredly. "If a friend… lies to you… what will you do?"

Shizune paused and contemplated, unable to determine the reason behind the random question. "Well… It depends on the damage done."

"If he kept something of great importance from you and from all the people concerned—is that enough for you to get mad?"

"I guess so."

Mizaki nodded slowly, feeling much better that her _small _anger to Sasuke was nothing but natural.

"Um… is this about hiding your 'other' identity from your friends?"

Mizaki gasped and Shizune hadn't missed the mortified expression of the pop princess.

"Mi—Mizaki-chan? Are you alight?"

Mizaki bit her lip and looked down, guilt washing down her whole body.

"Mizaki-chan? Look, try not to think about it, okay?" Shizune sat closer to the teen and soothed her hand. "Everyone has secrets. But secrets have reasons behind them. I believe they would understand…"

Mizaki felt her temples and groaned. The nerve… The nerve of her to feel mad when she had also been keeping secrets. Coming clean had never been this complicated.

"Just… just don't think about it now…" Shizune proposed, mentally taking note to never, ever stroke such sensitive issues again. "We—we're here already," she announced anxiously, looking down at Mizaki's messed up form. "D—do you want to stay here in the car a little longer? I can tell the receptionist to tell Tsunade-sama and the staff that you'll be late."

"No," Mizaki whispered. "I think we shouldn't let them wait."

"But Mizaki-chan…"

"I—I'm fine," she assured, but her eyes reflected something raw.

"But…"

Sakura replied a soft, "it's okay," before the door of the trailer opened, revealing a two-door entrance towards the lobby. The security personnel started lining up and upon their formation was set, a magnificent teen stepped out on the red carpet.

Shizune exhaled in relief upon seeing Mizaki's façade revert back on its usual glee. "Mizaki-chan, the gathering is on the eightieth floor," Shizune exclaimed professionally as the said pop star walked flawlessly, smiling timidly on some of the star struck employees.

Mizaki continued smiling gorgeously until the two reached the elevator. As the door closes, she dropped her act and sighed. An uncomfortable silence passed as the express elevator travelled up to the eightieth floor, with Mizaki looking miserable at each passing minute. The doors opened with a shrill 'ping' and revealed a marbled mini-lobby, with glass doors and high ceilings. "Are you sure you're okay?" Shizune asked but Mizaki just brushed it away.

"The staff is waiting," the receptionist announced as the two neared. Akaya Mizaki nodded and went in first, trying to act the usual, with an usherette by her side.

Shizune was about to follow in when the receptionist called her attention. "Shizune, wait, I've got news," the receptionist whispered and ushered her to come closer.

Shizune leaned and waited for the lady to spill her beans. "The big bosses are inside! Uchiha Mikoto and her son came. They're here as honorary guests for Mizaki-san."

"Really?" Shizune bellowed. She bit her lip and remembered a conversation with Tsunade about a commotion at Konoha High because of a stolen tarpaulin. "Please don't tell me she's with Uchiha Sasuke? Mizaki-chan would kill me!"

;

Akaya Mizaki was greeted by applauding staffs, with one of the employees handing her a bouquet of white roses. She gasped as some of them cheered, trying to shake her hand. She realized then that the huge executive conference room was turned into a banquet hall, with well-arranged tables and a huge tarpaulin with her name on it hanging by the white board.

"Mizaki-_chan_, congratulations," Tsunade, her manager, finally exclaimed, emerging from the crowd.

The pop star smiled appreciatively, appearing like an angel with her white casual dress and flowers in hand.

"This is so much," she said, looking at the sea of smiling faces.

Tsunade smiled but Sakura missed the mischievous glint on her eyes. The teen began approaching the producers, thanking them from all of their support.

"We're thinking of a movie. The people are so eager for one," Tsunade heard one of the producers proposed.

Mizaki bowed her head in gratitude, and as she looked up, despite of the buzzing crowd in front of her, she noticed someone with a familiar spiky raven hair.

Tsunade smirked.

Mizaki's mouth felt dry and her stomach churned as she zeroed her eyes towards none other than Uchiha Sasuke, seated on the elevated table in front for special guests. He was, _Sakura_ can tell (since Mizaki is supposed to be unaware of his existence), looking pretty bored. She saw him sigh and he pulled out something from his pocket. Mizaki took a step closer, trying to see what he was actually doing. He pulled out his mobile phone before Mizaki noticed something horrible.

—or someone horrible rather.

"Ino? What's that, _girl_ doing here?" she exclaimed in gritted teeth, watching the blonde trying so hard to strike a conversation. She still can't believe on what Ino had told them all earlier. But judging by how Sasuke completely ignored her, it seemed like Sasuke hadn't had a great summer after all. She was about to laugh her heart out at that thought before she nearly jerked from her spot.

"Is there a problem?" Tsunade asked, seeing her singer's startled reaction.

"Uh…" Mizaki shook her head and felt her mobile phone vibrating. "Someone's calling me," she told her manager. "Can you hold on this for a minute?" Tsunade complied and Mizaki pulled out her phone from her left pocket. That's strange. Who would call her at this time? She gasped when she realized that the one that had been vibrating was her _other_ phone, the one in her right pocket.

Sakura's phone.

She stuffed Mizaki's phone back and fished for her other phone. "I told Naruto not to call me during weeknights," she mumbled before she stared at the screen.

**Calling… Sasuke-kun :)**


	3. Once in a Lifetime

**Chapter 3: Once in a Lifetime**

O.o Enjoy.

;

**Story Title: The Girl I Used to Know  
Chapter Three: Once in a Lifetime**

;

Sakura turned hesitantly to her manager, panic on her face.

Tsunade approached her and pulled the mobile phone from the pop star's grip. "You can't take it here," she merely replied, eying the numerous guests and staff.

Sakura nodded mutely before she eyed her vibrating phone. Tsunade turned the phone off and returned it to Sakura's right pocket, shaking her head.

Sakura's gaze then travelled back to Sasuke's confused expression, eyes downcast, before he put his phone down, probably annoyed that Sakura wasn't picking up.

"That's strange. Sasuke-kun never calls me," Sakura murmured, but enough for her manager to hear.

"Forget about it. Uchiha Mikoto is here," Tsunade exclaimed as she pulled Mizaki towards the crowd of employees towards the honorary table in front. It was a long table with white, silken coverings, glistening utensils and identical flower arrangements, making it appear elegant. Sakura's breath hitched when she realized that her manager was pulling her towards Sasuke's direction.

Or rather to a fine looking lady beside him.

"A pleasant evening, Mikoto-san. This is Akaya Mizaki," Tsunade immediately greeted, bowing in courtesy.

Mizaki studied Sasuke's mother for the first time, gasping silently at the striking resemblance to his son. The lady stood from her seat charmingly and extended her right hand. "I'm Uchiha Mikoto. It's nice to finally meet you in person, Mizaki-chan," the Uchiha paused and smiled. "I can see that Tsunade had taken good care of you. I'm so proud that we're all working with you."

"N—nice to meet you, too," Mizaki greeted back, adjusting her voice in case Sasuke might notice. She took the older Uchiha's hand and it felt soft against hers.

"Aren't you the sweetest young lady I've ever met?"

Sakura blushed at the comment as the Uchiha giggled softly. The pop princess looked up again, never believing that she was actually talking to Sasuke's mother. The only thing she knew about Sasuke's parents was that, aside from the fact that they're incredibly rich, they're always out of the country; Sasuke never really spoke about them.

Mikoto sat on her cushioned chair and passed a folder to Tsunade, winking on Mizaki's direction. "That's a contract under negotiation for your world tour. We're planning this for the summer vacation. Tsunade here told us that that's all we could get since you need to keep up with your studies. I heard you are home-schooled, is that correct?"

Something on the older lady's voice soothed Sakura's anxious senses. "Yes. I'm in Senior High standing now," she smiled with outmost cheeriness, equally matching Mikoto's.

"Really?" Mikoto asked, her bright onyx eyes crinkling softly.

_Wow. Her eyes… They're just like Sasuke-kun…_

"Well, my son here is in Senior High too, right, Sasuke?"

Mizaki bit her lip and tried to avoid Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, she's the one I'm talking about. She is very popular, I know you've heard of her," Mikoto said fluidly, turning to her youngest son.

Sasuke grunted in response.

Mikoto beamed before she leaned towards Tsunade. "I believe you are watching over him, Tsunade." She threw his son a pointed glance. "I heard you took over Sarutobi-san."

Tsunade grinned. "It feels strange but I'll live. I dragged Shizune in. Whenever she's there I guess I can manage."

Mikoto giggled in amusement. "Oh, before I forget. Mizaki-chan, I'd like you to meet the new chief producer of your junior album. He's a friend of ours." Tsunade nodded and led Mizaki towards the other side of the table. She briefly caught Sasuke's empty gaze before she swallowed hard. She soon caught sight of Ino in her formal, velvet top—which look horrible on her, Sakura happily pointed out—and ignored the hell out of her. They soon stopped in front of the man seated beside Ino, with Tsunade bowing to the guest.

"Yamanaka-san, it's our pleasure to work with you," Tsunade exclaimed. "Mizaki-chan, Yamanaka-san is a prominent business man in Italy. His floral business is one of the most popular among international trade. His family moved back here in Japan because they became the official business partners of the Uchihas. They were immediately awed by your singing voice and impressive career that they are willing to step in the entertainment business. Contract signing with them is scheduled next week." Tsunade turned to the older Yamanaka and bowed again, "Thank you for giving us a chance to showcase her talent."

Mizaki's brow rose but her hand was tugged down by Tsunade into a low bow. "First the Uchihas, and now _them_? That guy's daughter is my enemy!" she hissed but Tsunade just brushed it off.

"You have a fine talent here, Tsunade. I am very impressed with her. I'm looking forward in working with you, young lady," the chief producer-slash-Ino's dad said thoughtfully.

Tsunade nodded professionally. "Same here, Yamanaka-san. And, oh, is she your daughter?"

Sakura rolled her eyes as Tsunade pertained to Ino. She had the overwhelming urge to scoff upon seeing Ino smiling in fake sweetness to her manager. Her eyes narrowed in utter disbelief on how the girl could be so deceiving. Her heated glare continued until he noticed Sasuke's gaze on her. He must've noticed her irritated approach on the Yamanaka heiress that he even mimicked Mizaki's glare and eyed Ino in disgust before his bored onyx eyes went back to the pop star.

"Mizaki, I hope we could be friends," she heard Ino propose.

Mizaki cautiously turned to the blonde. Ino smiled again. "We could go shopping sometimes. Are you in?"

_HELL NO! _

"Well, of course she could, right, Mizaki-chan?" Tsunade answered in behalf of her. "Her schedule is a little tight but I'm sure she can manage a night out or two. I'll gladly call you if she has time," Tsunade assured as Ino looked very much excited.

This time, Sakura scoffed. Then she heard Sasuke snort, probably feeling glad that he wasn't the only one forced to actually spend time with the blonde. She shook her head and felt like telling Ino that she is none other than little Haruno Sakura she bullied early that morning and smear it right on her face.

_Hah! Now who says she looks as dorky as ever?_

"So Mizaki-chan, can you sing for us," the older Yamanaka asked with a genuine smile on his face.

Tsunade immediately affirmed, walking swiftly towards the small makeshift stage in the middle even before Mizaki could protest. She tapped the microphone twice to get the attention of the staff members, producers and some of the media personalities. "Good evening," she greeted everyone, her hazel brown eyes crinkling in delight. "May I ask everyone to take their seats for our beloved Mizaki-chan will give us all the pleasure of hearing her voice."

The crowd applauded and went back on their respective seats, with the whole conference room turning dim. A white spot light turned to the small stage, with the people waiting in anticipation for Mizaki to step in.

"What's this? I can't sing here!" Mizaki complained as her manager caught her arm, pulling her towards the makeshift stage.

"You need to! You have to show them your appreciation," Tsunade whispered and pushed Mizaki towards the stage. "Now do it!"

Mizaki stumbled on an uprooted carpet and cursed as she approached the limelight hesitantly. She closed her eyes momentarily because of the bright light before she stepped in the stage. She heard Tsunade mumbled a soft 'right here!' and faced towards the direction of the voice. The dim light made everyone appear like silhouettes, but she is vaguely aware that everyone could see her.

Soft guitar plucking reached her ears and she recognized the song immediately. She was actually in the mood to rock on yet the slow beat of the song made her realize soberly that she can't.

"_Take the world, shake and stir and that's what I got going on._" She cleared her throat softly before continuing. She held the metal stand of the microphone, trying not to sound nervous. "_I throw my cares up in the air and I don't think they're coming down. Yeah, I love how it feels right now._"

A smile crept on her lips upon hearing the staff singing with her. The thought that she was actually singing in front of Sasuke made her anxious, with the fear of getting caught. But then he was deceived easily like Naruto, like Tenten and pretty much like everyone else. If he really is someone special he could've figured out the resemblance. But then, who would ever think that there's actually another side of her?

The other one who's just like anybody else—

—the one who's always by his side…

"_This is the life, hold on tight. And this is a dream—it's all I need. You'll never know where you'll find it. And I'm gonna take my time, yeah. I'm still getting it right—this is the life._"

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I still haven't forgotten the fact that you've been secretly dating that scary witch. Plus the fact that you locked me inside this office for three hours while you _mingled_ with my Mizaki-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, looking affronted as he stood up _on_ Sasuke's mahogany desk. "I officially hate you, teme!"

Sasuke sighed and spared his office a glance. He winced upon seeing it half-devastated. "As far as I remember I left you with those stacks of papers neatly piled on my table. Care to explain why they're now _glued_ on my windows?" he hissed, horrified.

"I'm getting bored! And you're secretary threatened to push me off your office balcony if I touch anything so I decided to take retribution in advance," the blonde answered casually, still not occurring to him to get off the table. "Seriously, teme, why did you hire someone like Karin for that job? My fan girl detecting senses are tingling. Be wary on the documents and contracts she brings here for you to sign. You might 'accidentally' sign a marriage one. Or just get rid of her altogether before it's too late," Naruto warned, unaware of the death aura emitted by the Uchiha in front of him.

"Dobe, get off the table _before_ it's too late!"

Naruto scowled before he leapt off the table, leaving his evident shoeprints on it.

Sasuke groaned upon seeing the extent of the damage Naruto did on his office. But the thought that Karin would be the one cleaning it appeared pretty much amusing. By doing so the redhead could get on her senses and resign her spot. That's much better than seeing her sneaking inside his office from time to time to, well, 'check him out'.

"Now tell me what happened during the party!" Naruto insisted, attempting to leap on the table again.

Sasuke pulled out a fountain pen from his pen holder and brandished it in front of Naruto like a weapon. "One more step and you'll be free to leave this office."

Naruto pouted and settled down on a couch, muttering incoherent words. "Much better?" Sasuke grunted in response. "Now tell me what happened. Did you talk to her? What's she like in person? She's beautiful, ne?" Naruto asked, his eyes sparkling dreamily.

At the mention of the pop star, Sasuke remembered something quite important and began rummaging his drawers.

"What?" Naruto asserted, looking offended that Sasuke wasn't paying attention to his queries. "Hey! What are you looking for, anyway?" he asked as he went towards the table.

"Have you seen that girl's album here? I believe Karin gave me a copy of it."

Naruto grinned. "If you're looking for the two of them I kinda kept them for you."

Sasuke paused. "You stole them?"

Naruto held his arms up. "Whoa, teme. Stealing is different from 'keeping them safe'. I appointed myself to do the latter and they're on my house now. I can assure you that they're as good as new," Naruto exclaimed, looking proud on his supposed noble act.

But Sasuke knew that giving Naruto the favor to do so would mean giving the copies to Naruto completely.

"If you want the albums you can borrow them, but you must return them to me for 'safe keeping'," Naruto chirped.

Sasuke shook his head in exhaustion of going down the level of someone like Naruto and closed his drawers shut.

"Why do you want them all of a sudden? They're rotting when I found them," Naruto pointed out, "Unless you realized that my Mizaki-chan was such an angel and you want a piece of her. I told you she's an ultimate charmer! And now you're hooked!"

"No."

Naruto blanched. "What? You get to spend three hours with her on a date and still unable to harbor any reverence for her? She's the most popular and most beautiful teen in the whole country; what else can you ask for, teme?" Naruto inquired, eying his friends as if Sasuke's some form of a foreign object. "I might just have to believe Itachi about you being homo and all. Poor Sakura-chan."

"It's not a date. It's a party. And what does Sakura have to do with it anyway?"

Naruto turned around and shrugged. "Not telling." He went back on the couch and sat comfortably. "So what happened in the 'party'? Got a one-in-one interview with Mizaki-chan?"

"No," Sasuke replied curtly. He rested his back on his revolving chair and sighed. "Mom was so pleased to actually meet your idol. She hadn't stopped talking to her until the party ended."

"And what about Ino? I thought she's with you?"

"Like I care."

Naruto laughed. "Good point."

"But dobe," Sasuke began, leaning on his table. "Wouldn't Mizaki remind you of someone else?" Sasuke paused and let those nagging thoughts flood her mind. It all got freaky when he heard her singing. "I need those copies of her album to remember as to who reminds me of her."

Naruto looked up, startled as if Sasuke spoke some form of blasphemy. "What do you mean? There's none in the whole entertainment industry that sings like her."

Sasuke fell silent and leaned back on his chair. "It just feels weird," he mumbled mostly to himself, staring distantly.

"_Of course_! She has a voice of an angel! You should start listening to her songs. It'll make you less grumpy," Naruto suggested. "Her golden voice box is extraordinary. I assure you that there's no one that sings like her. I should've noticed that first because I'm her number one fan. I know everything about her—I mean, her showbiz life. There's just no website about her personal life and all. But no worries, I've been doing detective work and found out that she's home-schooled!" Naruto exposed, feeling pretty much pleased on his gathering skills.

"And on Senior High standing," Sasuke filled in.

Naruto gapped. "What the hell? Are you sure? How did you find that one out?"

Sasuke threw him a pathetic look. "Her manager. In the party."

"Argh! I knew it! I should've come with you, teme!"

"Are you crazy? That's an exclusive party," Sasuke said. "Besides, Mom wouldn't want any casualties."

Naruto's brows furrowed. "And what do you mean by that? I'll just ask for an autograph, and then maybe a picture. A kiss in cheek is also preferable. And I think her number one fan deserves a song… And oh, should I ask her a ticket for her concert on Saturday night? And a backstage pass! And—"

Sasuke rolled his eyes heavenward. He wouldn't be surprised if Naruto asked the girl's hand for marriage. It's just so good that Karin locked Naruto up inside the office—the redhead could be efficient sometimes, though he is pretty much eager for her to resign. The sole reason why he lets Naruto in and to wreck some havoc on his office every single day was so that he could get rid of his secretary for good. Then maybe he could hire someone much reliable—probably like Saku—

"Dobe. Do you know where can Sakura be at this time?"

Naruto's dream bubble burst upon the mention of their pink-haired friend. "Probably home. Why?"

"I called her."

"And she didn't pick up? Of course. I'll strangle her if she did."

Sasuke's eyes darkened dangerously. "And what do you mean by that?"

Naruto scoffed and leapt on the table again, startling the Uchiha. "You officially betrayed your friends—including me. What do you expect? Immediate redemption? Well, I'm sorry to say that you won't be getting any for the time being."

"That's just childish."

Naruto growled in front of him, his brows meeting in the middle. "Call us childish but the last time I checked, you _used_ to be our friend. We have the right to know. Especially when it concerns that Ino."

Sasuke swallowed. Naruto never calls Ino by her name.

"You aren't forgetting what we overheard from Sakura and Ino's argument back in fifth grade, are you? You, of all people, should know what could possibly happen if this continues." Naruto looked down, searching for the right words.

"For Sakura, friends cannot be replaced. I hope that there won't come a time that she would have to do it again."

;

"My, my, my… So many felonious students nowadays…" Kakashi exclaimed lazily, looking down at the three faces in front of him. "I gave you enough time to accomplish your homework and this is what I get?"

Naruto slumped on his seat and pouted. "You're still late."

Kakashi raised a brow. "I was actually hoping that students would finish their assignments while waiting."

"Lalala. Not listening," Naruto sang, mocking their silver-haired Math teacher.

"You still haven't got away from that prank earlier, may I remind you. That eraser you placed on top of the door was quite offending," Kakashi exclaimed, looking oddly amused at the blonde's lack of respect.

"You deserve it, right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto inquired, grinning to the girl seated beside him.

Sakura looked up fearfully to Kakashi and avoided his gaze. "I… I don't think so…"

"So, Haruno." Sakura stiffened at the acknowledgement. "I was expecting much from you, considering you got the highest grade from your school in Junior High. What could possibly happen? Your homework was just a review of what you took last year, any reason as to why you weren't able to finish it?"

Naruto turned to Sakura. "Yeah, Sakura-chan. It's impossible you forgot to do it. You know it's only your work that I would want to copy."

Sakura looked down on her lap and took a delicate gulp. How in the world can she tell her teacher without him freaking out that she attended a party for her two successful album releases and was up all night thinking of none other than Uchiha Sasuke and the fact that he's with Ino—of all people? And oh, how about the part of her being NONE OTHER THAN AKAYA MIZAKI? Sakura sighed, waiting any ideas from Inner Sakura to get out of this mess.

Inner Sakura just groaned mentally due to the lack of sleep and gave out nothing—leaving Sakura pretty much alone in the endeavor to come up with another excuse.

She shifted on her seat, feeling the eyes of both Kakashi and Naruto on her.

"Cut it off. Now."

Kakashi blinked and turned to the student seated beside Sakura, the third and last student that was unable to finish the homework: Uchiha Sasuke.

"How about you, young lad? Any excuses?"

"Hn."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and looked down at the familiar teen. The staring contest persisted for the next minute until he saw the blonde raise a hand from his peripheral vision.

"Sensei, he's orally and socially incapacitated," Naruto happily informed their teacher. Naruto immediately jumped off his seat as he clumsily dodged a flying pen, curtsey of Sakura.

Kakashi raised another intriguing brow, seeing how the Sasuke and Sakura tend to save each other from further humiliation. He wondered if it works on Naruto too.

"Okay," Kakashi finally said. "Haruno Sakura, since you have a record of being a responsible student, I'm letting you go. I hope this won't happen again, can I hold onto that?"

Sakura nodded eagerly.

"And for you Uchiha." Kakashi gulped as he received Sasuke's full-force glare. "Try not to get in trouble just to save someone out. I won't tolerate it again."

Sakura furrowed her brows. "What do you mean by that, sensei?"

Kakashi brushed that one off and turned to Naruto. "As for you, Uzumaki. Hmm… I'll double the assignment you missed and be sure to pass it on to me before tomorrow ends." Kakashi's eyes crinkled in delight as he waited for redemption for the poor blonde's luck from his friends.

"Naruto, we'll see you tomorrow, okay? I'm late for work. Good luck!" Sakura exclaimed, picking up her bag. Sasuke also stood from his seat and in a flash, the two were out of the classroom, not even bothering to look back.

"Sakura-chan! Teme! Don't leave me here!" Naruto cried out but the classroom door closed swiftly. He wailed before he turned remorsefully to his math teacher.

"Looks like you're on this by yourself," Kakashi teased.

;

Sakura gasped as Sasuke grabbed her wrist. "What?"

"One minute," is all that he said, tugging her arms towards another hallway.

"I—I've got to work," Sakura exclaimed but remained unheard, seeing Sasuke wasn't budging and letting her go. She looked down, suppressing the _slight_ anger she used to feel to him until she had that talk with Shizune yesterday. Sakura still hasn't told him that there was actually nothing to worry about now.

Sakura sighed before realizing after sometime that they reached the oval, on towards the freshly mowed field.

Yes. On the soccer field, seeing the two goals situated on the opposite sides.

"W—what are we doing here, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura inquired as soon as they halted. She spared the field a glace, spotting the soccer varsities having their routine jog around the oval.

"Are you mad?"

"No."

She heard him sigh, probably not believing her answer.

"I called last night."

Sakura nodded. "I—" _spent the whole night with you, don't you remember, Sasuke-kuuuuun? _Sakura bit her lip and cursed inwardly. Now Inner Sakura was revived—what a right time to do so. "I'm… working. My phone's on the locker. Is there something you wanted to say?"

Sasuke leaned on one of the goals and waited for the varsity team to reach their spot, leaving Sakura to stare him confusedly.

He's crazy. That's official. Uchiha Sasuke is crazy.

Why would he open up to an ex-fan girl, accept the fact that they could be friends and even trust her with all his life?

Why would he allow himself to let his Math assignment rot on his drawer and stay out with the rest of those who were unable to complete it, despite the fact that he worked so hard to finish it up?

And why in the world would he be in this soccer field in the first place when he still has loads of work back on his office and disregard the possibility of facing his secretary's wrath afterward just to be with her?

—all for one girl…

And he's willing to do anything just to make her happy.

_Anything_.

"Hey! Uchiha—get down here! Practice will start soon! C'mon!" yelled out a fellow freshman recruit, Kiba, it seemed, waving his hand from the opposite of the field.

The expression on Sakura's face was priceless—something that tells him that his efforts were acknowledged, not remaining unnoticed as to what happened to him all his life.

"R—really? Sasuke-kun? You signed up for the team? F—for real?"

She hopped towards Sasuke with unusual glee. "Oh my god, you made it for the Spring Senior League! We'll definitely be there to cheer you up!" Sakura assured with outmost elation, looking up to him with those appreciative eyes.

Let he be damned for falling prey into insanity. Hell, he had taken the risk long before consequences were determined.

And he won't stop. He _can't,_ not now, not ever.

"Tell Naruto my office is locked. Don't let him come over there," Sasuke exclaimed, swinging his small duffel bag on his shoulder.

Sakura blinked at his retreating form, still unable to get over the shock.

He looked over from his shoulder with his reserved face. "I'll call you again later."


	4. The New Sai

Your reviews just made my day, really. School starts this week but I promise I won't give up on this. :)) And this chapter is shorter than the rest, but it'll give way to other twists and all. Everything in this chapter is really, _really _necessary for the story as a whole so… yeah.

And oh, beta reader anyone?

Special thanks to **pinkhead **(I know. It melts my heart too. I'm having so much fun writing this story as much as when you're reading it),** xsnakeCHARMERx **(I'm planning to keep her identity for awhile. That'll make Sasuke closer to _Sakura_, rather than to _Mizaki_),** TWINKLE21 **(Me too. Thanks for the review!),** HArutoSakurabaLOVER **(That's okay. I have similar tendencies too. Anyway, no one knows what's in store for their friendship, except me of course -coughs- But I'm not the type that writes totally devastating plot twist and all. You can hold into that. And oh, Haruto Sakuraba is just _hot._),** buzzzz **(Yup, he did. You're the first one who pointed that one out!),** gawd-no! **(That sure is. And don't we all long for some SasuSaku fluff? At least in Sasuke's own little way he gets to express his true feelings. It's up to Sakura to appreciate it),** Jaded Eyes 56 **(Well, I died on it. _Seriously_),** fever-mon **(Thanks for the review!),** yepitsme **(At least he was trying to reach out, right? That's just…so great TT), **HushPurple17 **(Yup. She was keeping it for a year now. That's why she realized that she doesn't have the right to be mad at him pretty much because she has her own secrets to keep. Well, that's life), **girlivy17** (Well, here's the next chapter. Thanks for the time!), **Not so sweet dream **(I'm trying my best to keep up with my pace. Other than major dose of writer's block, the only thing that can keep me from updating would be school. Yeah. But I updated! And for me, this is soon enough), **tragic serenade **(Uuh… you hate Hannah? Well… people have preferences. And oh, thanks for the awesome compliment!), **Anaielle** (oh my god, really? Heh, just kidding. Here's the next chapter!), **O.o Kaoru-chan o.O **(I'm glad we're on the same boat! And about the chapters, well, I still can't tell. All I have is a rough draft. I divert from it occasionally but everything boils down to whatever is written in there), **Angelsorceress **(Yes, Sasuke has some progress going on. Good for him!), and **frienz4ever **(you reviewed on _The Detour _too! This chapter is a gift for you all!)

**-**

;

**-**

**Story Title: The Girl I Used to Know  
****Chapter 4: The New Sai**

**-**

;

**-**

"What's this?"

Karin, who was busy lifting her skirt up to get the youngest Uchiha's elusive attention, purred disturbingly in response.

Sasuke's brows furrowed but his gaze never left the folder in hand—much to Karin's dismay.

"It's from the Head department. Mikoto-san left early this morning and flew back to New York and she wants you take care of that," she replied without a slur. She moved closer to Sasuke's table and twirled a lock of her hair.

"Isn't this the job of the entertainment branch?"

Again, those eyes failed to look up.

Karin giggled mischievously and Sasuke was quite positive that one look and the girl would slide instantly on his lap.

"But Sasuke-_san_, you can always tell me to take in charge of it. There's no problem about it, _really_," she proposed, her fingers tapping the table _un_professionally. "All you have to do is to _ask_."

"I get to manage the upcoming concert at the Tokyo Dome this Saturday on such short notice?" Sasuke murmured in disbelief, scanning the remaining pages. His brow shot up upon seeing Akaya Mizaki's name on one of the performers.

"Is there any problem?" Karin asked, urging him to look up as she leaned closer.

Karin heard him sigh but did not answer, his gaze still glued on the document. "Inform Tsunade about this. I need an appointment with her before Friday night," Sasuke ordered swiftly.

"Anything else?"

Sasuke snapped the folder shut and for the first time since she stepped inside his office, Sasuke looked up in a manner his secretary perceived as sexy.

"Leave."

**-**

;

**-**

"Say the magic word first," Naruto demanded.

Tenten rolled her eyes heavenward. "_Uh, please?_" she asked, sarcasm dripping all over.

"Well, if you say so then I have no other right to say no," Naruto exclaimed, thinking thoughtfully as he scratched his chin.

Tenten smacked him in the shoulder. She knew better. "Quit it. I know you're dying to see her concert as much as I do since time immemorial," she exclaimed, plopping her elbows on her armchair. "Just don't be late on Saturday night," she warned.

Naruto grinned lopsidedly. "C'mon, Tenten. Have faith in me. If it concerns the love of my life I promise not to screw up," Naruto proclaimed. "Do you have backstage passes anyways?"

Tenten pouted. "That's too much to ask, Naruto. Besides, the tickets were from Sasuke. And he gave them to me thinking I'll take Sakura on it to have some fun."

Naruto raised a fine brow up to his hairline. "Really?" he inquired, dragging the word in disbelief. "Well that settles it. I asked him for the tickets too but he never budged. It seems like all we have to do is to drag Sakura-chan with us and we can see all the concerts we want," Naruto pointed out as Tenten nodded.

"Which tells us what?" Tenten asked, hoping Naruto was following the same track.

Naruto shrugged. He could be DENSE on some things but when it comes between a constipated Uchiha and his greatest female friend, he never fails to keep track on their unscathed and unsaid emotions. "You don't have to ask," Naruto assured her, throwing Tenten a reproachful look.

Tenten's lips curved into a smirk. "So…" she said, leaning towards Naruto, curiosity taking the best of her. "How long have you known?"

Naruto fell silent for awhile before he slouched his back in uncertainty. "I don't know…" he answered in outmost integrity. "Really. That's all you can get. It's just… there. He even joined the soccer team for her," he added matter-of-factly.

Tenten sighed and slumped back on her seat, regarding Sasuke and Sakura's empty seats behind her. "I thought that was just a rumor tossed around by Sasuke's love sick fan girls to satisfy their own fantasies," Tenten murmured, finally sounding thoughtful. Sasuke joining the soccer team despite his part-time job in their company was one thing. Doing it for someone else's sake deliberately pushed Tenten off her chair. "How'd you know he did it for Sakura?"

Naruto turned to her, sporting a 'you don't believe me?' look. "Well, he firmly told me that he'll never sign up for Konoha High's soccer team, especially now that he was working for their company. You should've seen his workload, Tenten. It's like he was working as a full-time manager, and not just as a Senior High trainee. He even has his own secretary, for god's sake! How he was able to balance it with his studies, well, it still remains a mystery. Signing up for the soccer team and other extracurricular activities will just wear him out—he knows that," Naruto explained, gesturing his hand as he went on. "But if Sakura enters the picture, then _everything _changes."

Tenten nodded, pretty much contented on Naruto's logic and deduction, but mostly because she was overwhelmed by Sasuke's odd ways on getting his true emotions across an unsuspecting Sakura.

"And Sakura feels the same, am I right?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

Tenten lifted up her chin. "I dare to guess that she does, by yours truly being her closest friend," she replied knowingly.

"That settles it," Naruto declared with a tone of finality, flattening his palms on his armchair. He turned to Tenten for second motioning but the brown-haired teen just frowned. "What is it now?" he asked.

Tenten's face morphed into a well-demeaned frown. "You failed to mention _Ino._"

"Well, what about her?"

Tenten threw him a significant look. "Ino is just… well, she waltzed in and this all happens." She heaved a sigh as she leaned on her elbows. "That girl will not back down for the second time, that much I know. We hadn't been friends since kindergarten for nothing."

Naruto growled incredulously. "Don't fret. Sasuke doesn't entertain witches like her."

"Okaaay," Tenten mused before she tucked a strand of hair on her right ear, a bad habit of hers whenever uneasiness sinks her features. "What about Sai?"

Naruto blinked, his mouth gapping. "Is he—"

"Yeah," Tenten cut off.

"And Sasuke doesn't—?"

Tenten sighed, her eyes half-lidded. "You bet."

Naruto paused momentarily before he eyed Sakura's empty seat. "Then we may have problems."

**-**

;

**-**

Sakura's grin widened even more, her cheeks blushing in happiness as she stood on the freshly mowed field.

At last.

She thought she would never be able to marvel _such_ sight, especially when Sasuke brought him the news that all his intentions in joining the school's soccer team all died down—boiling down to the fact that he will not sign up for the team. Just that. All the years of cheering for him went down the drain in an instant, along with the revelation of Sasuke's tight working schedule on his family's company. Sakura thought she lost it. And that there's no way that could make him change his mind.

Apparently, she overlooked it because something did. And as to who or whatever it was, Sakura was deeply thankful for saving Sasuke from himself.

She grinned as her gaze traveled towards the bunch of varsities, trying to look for her raven-haired friend.

Sasuke sighed upon spotting her in the sea of faces, jumping on the balls of her feet. He then jogged towards her, mutely asking for his team captain's permission. Neji just nodded apathetically before he led the team to a turn in the oval, keeping their pace.

"It's getting late," Sasuke pointed out, settling beside her.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun, you're not supposed to approach me. Now those fan girls will kill me," Sakura grimaced, regarding the crowd of scandalous girls whispering vigorously like crazy with each other after Sasuke approached her.

"Hn."

Sakura tilted her head. "Aren't you late for your work?"

"The same applies for you," he replied curtly.

Sakura leaned on her duffel bag, her face twisting into a frown. _Hell. We have another photo shoot later and being late is so not a good idea. Tsunade-san will kill us, _Inner Sakura voiced out upon the mention of 'work'. Sakura just sank lowly on her spot.

Sasuke then turned to her and patted her head. "You should get going. I'll be fine."

Sakura grinned—that's all she needs to hear. "Okay."

Sasuke straightened up and Sakura mimicked his action, pulling herself up and slinging her bag on her shoulder. She spared Sasuke's fan girls a mocking glance, seeing them dangerously lurking behind Sasuke, before she made a face. "Be careful on them," she gestured towards the mob of girls. "And don't strain yourself, you hear me?" She turned to him with a genuine smile before Sasuke brushed her off.

"With Neji, I highly doubt that," he murmured softly, but enough for Sakura to hear.

Sakura chuckled lightheartedly. "He still hasn't changed a bit, huh?"

"Well, what do you expect from him?"

Sakura nodded slowly. "You can always ask for Tenten's help. She has an odd way of pulling his leash," Sakura said playfully.

Sasuke snorted in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" Sakura inquired, tugging his arm. "Well, they once had a date—"

"Alright, alright," Sasuke mused, pushing her away. "I'll call you after this."

Sakura nodded before she mouthed a 'goodbye'. Sasuke nudge her to move on and his pink-haired friend turned her back on him, walking along with the exiting students after a long day of school work. After her frame dissolved with the rest of students on their school gates, he joined his team to warm-up, jogging a bit faster to catch up with his teammates.

Sakura tugged her small duffel bag on her shoulder as she approached the school gates, along with crowding students eager to leave the school from another hard day of schoolwork. She followed the buzzing swarm of students until they reached an intersection, where she broke away from it and turned to the street that led to her apartment.

Her manager was against the notion of letting her walk alone after her classes—as Akaya Mizaki or not—but Sakura insisted. A ten minute walk won't kill her. Besides, how will her friends react if a limo stops by the school's gate to fetch her every time? It will truly arouse suspicion—so much for hiding her true identity.

She passed by a familiar corner that led to her apartment when a strong hand grabbed her forearm, yanking her towards an alley.

"Wha—?"

"Ssshhh…"

Sakura bit her lip, swallowing her scream as she looked up to meet the eyes of her captor.

"Sai?" she gasped, her brows furrowed.

The said high school drop-out smirked and pushed her towards a wall. "Missed me?"

Sakura's emerald eyes widened in fear. "What are you doing here?" she squeaked, her voice faltering.

Sai just tightened his grip on her forearm, pushing her harder to the concrete wall behind. His eyes roamed on her shaking figure. Her jade eyes were filled with delicious apprehension, her hair tossed carelessly around after startling her, and he could feel her speedy heartbeat as he leaned closer. He was a good head taller than her, making it easy for him to stare her down, his shadow looming over her now pale face.

"S-Sai…" Sakura murmured, her voice laced with disbelief. She sure is not expecting him. "What do you want?"

Sai gave her a malicious grin in response.

Sakura swallowed, recalling her friends' warnings about their offending ex-classmate-slash-former acquaintance back in Junior High. That smirk was definitely a flashing caution sign against his hungry craving. "Let me go…" she pleaded, pushing him away.

Sai looked down on her with an unreadable expression on his face. He smirked upon taking in her Konoha High School uniform, with its distinctive logo sewed on the right patch of the blazer. "Konoha, eh?" he exclaimed, still not budging from his spot. They both knew well that Sai can never enter such school, just by judging his delinquent high school record for the past years.

"I said let me go!" she said, trying to break free but Sai held her robustly, cornering her. "What do you want?"

"What? I can't even greet you now?"

Sakura just gave him an incredulous look and kept pushing him away. She felt the tightening of his grip and panicked. "LET ME GO!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured, his voice bequeathing goose bumps on her arms. "I just dropped by to talk."

"We've talked about this the last time. What do you want this time?"

Sai tilted his head solicitously. "Well, Tenten was there."

"Sai, there's nothing left to talk about. Leave me alone," she fumed as she squirmed out of his grip.

Sai let her slide off him, but not until he gets things straight. "It's not my problem that I can't get over you," he started, with Sakura scrambling back on her feet and putting up a good space between the two of them. "But that doesn't mean you can get away after using me."

Sakura gasped. "What are you talking about?" she asked, concern etched on her face.

Sai gave out an indignant noise of disbelief. "You made me fall for you—"

"NO!"

"You made me believe that it's only me that you're seeing—"

"Sai, you know that was never the case between us."

"—when all this time it had been him, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened deliberately. "What do you mean?" she asked, brows furrowed.

Sai turned to her with a daunting smirk. "It had always been the Uchiha, right?"

**-**

;

**-**

"Kakashi, that's just beautiful! I love the concept!" a fine lady chirped, tilting her head towards the receiver of the wireless phone.

The person on the other side just crinkled his visible eye into a thoughtful smile. "I thought so, madam."

"I'm sure he'll gladly accept the offer. He will never disappoint us, that I can assure you."

Kakashi leaned on his chair tiredly as his eyes drifted on his glass windows, reflecting the pitch black darkness of the spring evening. "That's just so good to hear. I'll see to it that everything will be prepared at once."

"I'm giving you the right do so, Kakashi. Inform the entertainment branch right away."

"I will," he replied. He opened his mouth to continue but he pursed his lips back upon a sudden realization. "But who will inform Sasuke about this?" he inquired warily, knowing the young Uchiha's tendencies.

"Don't worry, Kakashi. I'll bring him the news."

Kakashi gave out a long sigh of relief.

"But see to it that this won't reach him before our scheduled arrival back there in Japan." Kakashi heard a sympathetic pause before the person on the other side of the line shifted on her seat. "You know Sasuke, he might freak out. Besides, my son's never one to be open on such deliberate career launches. But he'll soon learn to love the likes on being a star. And oh, you can ask dear Mizaki-chan for assistance. I'm sure that lovely girl has tips on adjusting on immediate changes and rough schedules. She can be a great help to my son!"

**-**

;

**-**

-nods- Next chapter is Sasuke's career launch… as a celebrity! Ah, the joys of torturing him. And on random thought, Chapter 377 is just worth the wait!!

So… review:)


	5. How To Keep a Friend

Ah, a little delayed but what do you expect from a struggling college student? Besides, I did a double update with my other fic, **Never Be Replaced**. You probably want to check it out. :))

And as always, your reviews are just lovely. Really. So… **KEEPSTILL** (Sasuke could be, or he could be not. It doesn't necessarily mean that after Sasuke's career launch, he would be a lot closer to Mizaki, and farther from Sakura. You just have to keep reading. XD), **csimiamigirl73 **(Well, I updated. And it fascinates me that you find my story 'lol-worthy'. Is it really that funny?), **bo0bahh **(Sasuke's just hot _every time_! And well, it makes me wonder how it is like to have a typical 'Sakura hiding her other identity' story), **sadistickIdenial **(omg! I updated sooner than I expected – given the loads of school work I had! XD), **Confuzzled239 **(I feel glad people like my story), **TenTenXIrista **(Hmm… Unveiling Sakura's identity will be like the climax of the story. Making it happen a little sooner will disrupt the much needed development of the characters and the like. But don't worry, I have a lot of things in mind – they'll make things more interesting in the future), f**rienz4ever** (Yes, Sai is here. He should be! He's like my second favorite male character in Naruto. So… yeah), **AnbuShadowFang** (Hannah Montana is just fun, so is writing this story), **darkangel590 **(Here's the next chapter! I hope you'll find it as lovely as the last one), **Angelsorceress **(Well, you got all things right, that's for starters. Feel free to ask questions – I love to hear from you!), **101naruto1 **(Thanks! Don't we all love Sai? But I doubt we could in this story –grins-), **winxgirl21 **(Sasuke's career launch was just an idea that popped into my mind. It's good to see that everyone's excited about it. Thanks for the review!), **PieciesHateSocrpios **(I'm glad you find this interesting! I hope this chapter won't disappoint you), **xsnakeCHARMERx **(Here's chapter five! I get to update this story twice but you failed to update yours. Why? Especially now that things got a little _fiery _out there. You have to update yours s-o-o-n 'cause it's killing me. Anyway, thanks for reading!), **HarutoSakurabeLOVER **(Well, when you think of it, THEY DID! OMG, this is so freaky! I kinda forgot that Haruto was a celeb and all, really. But now that you mentioned it I was… well, shocked), **I See Angels From Above **(_Good point! _You were the first one to notice that. The answer on your question lies on this chapter, which is a long one, I may say. Keep your eyes open for more – things like that are all over), **Jaded Eyes 56** (Tension? _Oh_, between Sakura and Sai?), **screamer21 **(I can almost hear you scream. –pun unintended-), **Sasuke is loving it **(Erm. Was that good or bad? Kidding!), **fLash **(This is soon for me. Thanks for the review!), **Copy-nin **(Well, thank you. Hope this chapter is good!), **HushPurple17** (Whoa, now that's something new. Hmm. Mizaki and Sakura are not completely opposites. Mizaki is a way for Sakura to vent, which is rather unthinkable on her true self. There is Inner Sakura but Mizaki makes it possible for Sakura to just be different, far from whom she really is. People have the penchant to do that, though few succeed. You'll get to understand as the story progresses. Anyways, that's for your love), **Meet the Angel **and **SakuraKissy**.

Wow, 24 reviews! 10 more and we'll hit the 3-digit scale! You can do it! (--,)

**-**

;

**-**

**Title: The Girl I Used to Know  
Chapter 5: How To Keep a Friend**

**-**

;

**-**

"NO!"

"But Sasuke—"

"I said no," he bit back, glaring at the person standing across his office table.

"But, Sasuke, it is necessary. The concert's your responsibility."

Sasuke snorted. "All's well. Everything's been taken care of. There's no point on me coming to see it."

Tsunade sighed and felt her temples. "Sasuke, we can't be that assured until it's over. Sure you've ironed everything out but you can't miss the show. How would you know your efforts had been all worth it?" Tsunade inquired, trying to talk Sasuke to it. Sasuke had dedicated a whole day of his life for preparations on the very first concert ever put under his care and it would be pointless not to witness the fruits of his labor. If it hadn't been for him, some of the guess performers will not even be able to make it. Tsunade can bet everything that the impending success of the concert could all be traced back to the youngest Uchiha. It'll be waste if he'll miss it.

But Sasuke just grunted in reply, showing no signs of giving in.

"Sasuke…" Tsunade pressed, her voice appealing. If this kind of situation could've happen in, say, the school, where Tsunade is the principal and Sasuke was a mere student, she could persuade him to act differently. But then, when it comes to her other work, of her being a talent manager under Sharingan Records, then their roles would be reversed. He'll always be the boss. Anything she says were merely suggestions.

"I'll call you tomorrow before the concert starts. For now, you're dismissed," Sasuke ordered, not even bothering to look up. He reshuffled the files on his desk for added effect, telling Tsunade wordlessly that she's not welcome anymore.

Tsunade shrugged her shoulders before she finally stepped out of Sasuke's office. She gave him a last pleading look but the boy's secretary ushered her out hurriedly, mumbling something about 'her never coming back' and all.

Tsunade never really liked Sasuke's secretary. She gives her the creeps.

After stepping in the elevator, Tsunade pulled out her phone, dialed Shizune's number, and placed the receiver on her right ear. She hummed as the other line started to ring and stopped when her secretary picked up.

"Shizune, tell Mizaki that Sasuke refused to see the concert tomorrow night," she exclaimed in a sulking manner. With a sigh, she leaned on the elevator walls. "Sheesh… Now that kid has fifty bucks more on her account. Damn bets. I can never really win, right?"

**-**

;

**-**

Shizune sighed as her boss muttered profanities over the phone, cursing for losing such a bet to their greatest talent. "Tsunade-sama, don't think about it right now. Mizaki-chan has a gig in an hour. We need you here."

"_Whatever," _Shizune heard her mumble before the line was cut off.

"Great. She hung up on me," Shizune exclaimed as she sighed deeply, a searing headache seeming to reside on her already messed up mind.

She placed the wireless telephone back on the table before she turned back to Sakura, who was sitting near a glass window, probably waiting for Anko to arrive. The young lady seemed preoccupied though, Shizune noticed, seeing Sakura's distant emerald orbs flickering against the ginger sunset.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama just called," Shizune announced as she approached the teen but Sakura's gaze remained averted. "Sakura-chan?" she inquired concernedly upon she reached the couch Sakura was sitting on.

"Huh?" Sakura asked as she turned to the dark-haired lady, brows furrowed.

Shizune blinked. This had been the third time she tried calling Sakura's attention since the pop princess was fetched from her apartment, not to mention her anxious façade earlier that Shizune took note after bursting on her apartment door unannounced. Something's off. "Well, you were spacing out just now," she pointed out, regarding Sakura with soft, concerned eyes.

"Oh, sorry about that," Sakura answered mutely, fanning her neck. "I think I'm just tired from all the schoolwork."

Shizune nodded slowly before she took a seat next to Sakura, placing a hand on one of Sakura's shoulders. There is something bothering her, Shizune can tell, but Sakura was never one to share her inner feelings to anyone. Being a pop star taught Sakura the value of privacy, and she valued it more than ever before. "Tsunade-sama called," she started out to lift the spirit. "She told me that Sasuke-san declined her offer to watch the upcoming concert tomorrow."

"Really now?" Sakura beamed, all thoughts about what was bothering her awhile ago dumped on the back of her mind. All apprehension in the air wafted out in a snap as she jumped up and down excitedly on the couch, clapping her hands in delight.

Shizune tried to restrain her but the young lady never budged, much to her dismay.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Sakura cheered, fist pumping, then she settled back on the couch, her expression vivid.

Shizune shook her head. "Sakura, you're not supposed to encourage her to take bets. You know how Tsunade-sama can get so addicted in gambling."

Sakura just dismissed her argument. "It's nothing much, Shizune-san. Besides, she started it. And she never really wins. I knew from the beginning that Sasuke-kun will never attend a social gathering – not until he's forced, though. But knowing him, that's pretty much unbelievable," Sakura replied, plopping her elbows and cupping her cheeks. "He could be the event's coordinator for the concert but that doesn't stop him from being himself. Thank god I'm always right. I can't imagine myself singing in front of him again."

Shizune looked up from her lap and tilted her head. "You already did?" she asked, face scrunched up.

"Yeah, back in the company's party. _Oh_, you should've seen how he stared. It's as if he has something going on in his mind, like he's trying to figure something out. I'll never sing with him around ever again." Sakura shuddered, reminiscing what happened few days ago.

"But he still hasn't noticed anything, right?"

Sakura nodded. "I guess so. He seemed to have given up in the middle of the song and went back in glaring the glassware in front of him. I can tell he's bored…" her voice trailed before her eyes became distant.

Shizune noticed the split-second cloudiness of Sakura's eyes before she blinked them back to normal. "Sakura—"

"But my other friends will be there tomorrow. Sasuke gave them front row seats," Sakura interrupted, obviously evading the topic at hand. She didn't even acknowledge what Shizune was about to say, instead, she tucked her legs under her and crossed her arms on her chest. "I don't think we'll have problems on Naruto and Tenten, though," Sakura mused. "They're like Akaya Mizaki's biggest fans but they seem not to notice anything at all," she grinned.

_Wait, _Inner Sakura thought, _was that any good?_

**-**

;

**-**

Naruto grinned lopsidedly, his cheeks slightly tinted with red. "Well, think of it as a sign of gratitude for everything you've done for us," Naruto exclaimed, suppressing a giggle.

Tenten frowned before she smacked him at the back of his head.

"OW! What's that for?" he grumbled.

Tenten's brow twitched, her hands bundling into fists again.

"You came here to prove that you can beat him into a pulp? Save it. I'm busy," Sasuke pointed out apathetically, scanning the files Karin brought to him earlier. His secretary did mention that the files were due tomorrow.

Tenten sighed, glaring Naruto at the corner of her eyes before turning back to the disgruntled Uchiha. She smiled widely for sometime, which made the situation rather awkward (on Sasuke's terms) before she began speaking. "Sasuke, if you hadn't noticed, we've come into terms of the things you had been proving us, and with 'us' I just meant me and Naruto," Tenten clarified, gesturing a beaming Naruto. Sasuke raised a disbelieving brow and looked up. "Well… we don't need to elaborate, do we?" Tenten inquired, nodding knowingly to Sasuke. The Uchiha wasn't that dense not to keep track of the things he had been doing for them, which revolve narrowly among the concert tickets and the posters of their favorite pop princess he provided since Mizaki rose on the big screen – or that was what Tenten believes.

Sasuke snorted but at the same time leaned back on his chair, which is an evident sign that he was actually listening.

For once.

"As you can remember, you gave me tickets for tomorrow's concert night at the Tokyo Dome. Two tickets, to be exact," Tenten paused and regarded Sasuke's affirmation.

Sasuke nodded – or more like tipping his head to wordlessly tell Tenten to go on.

"Well, they weren't technically for free, since I'm supposed to tag Sakura along, right?"

Sasuke shifted his gaze to a suspiciously grinning Naruto on his left side before his face graced a frown. He can predict where this could be going. It's either the two would want something more, like Naruto asking for a ticket for himself (since the last time he checked, the two tickets he gave out were for Tenten _and _Sakura only), or probably backstage passes for Tenten, or some sort of a favor that would benefit the conniving two. It's always like that.

"—so I thought if you would like to join us – like a get together or something."

Sasuke blinked and his eyes turned towards an equally beaming Tenten, not quite able to catch what she just said. "Huh?"

Tenten's grin spread wider that her face could've split into half. "I said Sakura declined. She told me she can't come. So I thought that if _you_ can be there on the concert night then she might change her mind. What do you think?" Tenten asked naively.

"If you hadn't noticed, teme, Sakura had been waiting for so long for you to participate on such occasions. The last time the four of us went out for fun, it was back in Junior High. You wouldn't let our friendship wither easily like that, will you?" Naruto added, icing the cake with his remarkable convincing skills.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, noticing something completely wrong.

"What? You wouldn't want to hang out with us anymore?" Tenten asked softly, the hurt in her eyes looking surprisingly real.

Naruto then sighed mournfully, and for some bizarre reason, he gave up that easily that Sasuke fought the urge pinch his cheeks to deliberately free him from this dream.

Or nightmare.

Whatever.

"Well, we just came here for that. I guess it was a bad idea from the start," Tenten murmured softly, not bothering to conceal her shaky voice.

Sasuke's brows furrowed even more when Tenten laid out the tickets he gave her a couple of days ago. He even had to remind himself that these were the same tickets Tenten was dying to have since the pass weeks. He looked up just in time to see Tenten smiling brokenly, more of disappointedly before she nodded in modesty. "We'll see you around," she murmured before she bowed, wait, _bowed? _

This is definitely not real, Sasuke deduced but when he looked up to regard the two, they were already gone.

"Huh?" Sasuke mumbled, tilting his head before he grabbed the concert tickets. He took time in examining them closely, verifying if these were the same ones he gave Tenten last Tuesday, and keeping in mind that those won't be able to pull a stunt like that without getting something for them in return. But he found out with a weird sinking feeling in his chest that they _are _the same tickets, and it seemed that he had been entertaining the wrong trail of thoughts from the beginning.

Great. He shunned out the two on their first signs of maturity. What a friend.

Just then, his thoughts wandered on their first day of classes where Sakura had waited patiently for them to finish detention, just so she can catch up on what she had missed during vacation.

_Sasuke tugged the left long sleeve of his uniform to reveal his watch. "You've been waiting for an hour already. You should've gone home."_

_Sakura shook her head. "I can't. I already missed the bus this morning and because of the commotion, I haven't had much time to spend with the rest of our friends. I missed you all during our vacation and I thought I need some time keeping up on what's been happening in your lives. Walking with all of you home seems to be a good idea but I guess I need to wait for tomorrow…" Sakura trailed as her empty gaze fell on their classroom door. _

Shoot. He _is _turning into a jerk! The nerve of him to regard Naruto and Tenten with outmost suspicion as if those two were mere strangers when they had been occupying the first half of his (ever small) circle of friends since fifth grade – Sakura occupies the other half – Sasuke vaguely reminded himself.

But even before he can rightfully sort his thoughts out, he was already rushing towards the door, determined to redeem himself from those two.

Karin almost fell out from her seat when Sasuke burst out his office door, his face morphed into seriousness. Putting two into two, Karin assumed he was looking for Naruto and Tenten. "Ano… If you are looking for your friends they were—"

"Shut up."

Karin's face blanched upon seeing Sasuke's narrowed eyes, her mouth automatically closing as her boss stormed off.

"—laughing their heads off by the elevator…" Karin trailed, before her face scrunched up in frustration when the fact that Sasuke told her to shut the hell up sunk on her mind.

**-**

;

**-**

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Sakura asked as she turned to her seatmate, who was currently participating on the ongoing spitball-throwing contest with the rest of the bored class.

Tenten turned to face Sakura before she spared the sleeping Uchiha seated behind a glance. She shrugged her shoulders in apathy. "Maybe."

Sakura's brows furrowed. "He seems to have been worked out," Sakura regarded, her eyes fortified with concern.

"What do you expect?" Tenten inquired as she tore a page on her notebook in the most hushed manner – so as not to interrupt an unsuspecting Kakashi from writing the mathematical questions on the board. "He got school, soccer practice, loads of papers to review back in his office, and now he gets to be our class representative. Go figure."

Sakura sighed before she leaned on her elbows, eying the mathematical equations Kakashi was writing, along with the spitballs flying randomly across their room.

_Sasuke stood up upon his name was called and turned to the whole class. _

"_Uchiha, you were your class' representative since junior high, I was told," Kakashi asked rather amusedly. Sasuke just nodded. "Well, any more nominees?"_

_Naruto snickered upon seeing that none of their classmates spoke out. He was the one who nominated Sasuke after all. It started out just for fun three years back, and Naruto never failed to torment his friend by nominating Sasuke again and again. Sasuke never liked the idea of being one to start with, but he's nowhere near irresponsible so Naruto thought Sasuke can manage. His sniggering was halted when Sakura poked him at the back. _

"_Naruto, I don't think—"_

"_Sakura-chan, you don't have faith in him?" _

_Sakura blinked. "I mean—"_

"_That's more like it, Sakura-chan! He'll be fine!" Naruto giggled. _

Tenten's gaze then traveled towards her pink-haired friend, regarding her friend's silent demeanor ever since the class started. It can't be just because of Sasuke's exhaustion. There _is_ something else. "Something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head vigorously, a fake smile adoring her face. "Nothing!" Tenten then turned to Sakura and gave her a significant look. Sakura just dodged her gaze with a frown. "I can never lie to you, can't I?" Sakura murmured sheepishly, tapping her pen on her table as a sign of boredom.

"Something happened. Sakura, spill."

Sakura sighed. There's no point in keeping everything to herself. "Weeell… ImetSaiyesterday."

"What's that?" Tenten urged, her brows creasing in the middle.

Sakura leaned back on her chair and beckoned Tenten closer. "I said… um… well…"

Tenten then pulled back with a streak of impatience on her face. "Sakura, what?"

Sakura pouted and sat straight on her seat. "I said I met Sai yesterday," she confessed.

Tenten's eye twitched a millimeter. So he's really back. Last week's encounter with their former acquaintance wasn't really a mere chat – as what Sai claimed. The fact that he sought after Sakura that day aroused Tenten's suspicion. Whether it would be the fact that Sai had tried so hard ignoring Tenten's presence or the fact that he would want to talk to Sakura _alone_, Tenten knew right then and there that something was up. Knowing Sai, she can expect the worst. The question now is why he just waltzed back in like that after a year of absence. Tenten then took time in surveying Sakura's emerald eyes closely. "You met him," Tenten repeated neutrally.

Sakura averted her gaze. "It's just coincidence. I was just on my way home—"

"SAKURA, THAT'S NOT COINCIDENCE!" Tenten accentuated.

"Ah! Now we got a volunteer. Tenten-chan, problem number six on the board please," Kakashi interrupted. The whole class turned to face the uproar and watched Sakura shrink in embarrassment. Sasuke then shifted behind her. With a groan, he looked up groggily. "And Sasuke, please, the next one," Kakashi added as he whipped out an orange book on his pocket. "Take all your time."

Tenten fought the urge to growl loudly as she slid off her chair to answer the said mathematical problem. Sasuke did the same, rubbing his nape and the two walked towards the board.

Sakura watched her friends answer the questions in the board. Unsurprisingly, Sasuke was the first to finish.

"Well done, Sasuke. And see me after class. There are questionnaires that need to be distributed to the whole class," Kakashi said as Sasuke shrugged indifferently. He then turned to Tenten who was nowhere to the right answer. "You can now go back to your seat, Tenten. Be sure not to disturb the class again. It wouldn't be a happy sight."

Tenten gave a sound of indignation as she strutted back on her seat.

"Gomen ne, Tenten," Sakura apologized silently.

Tenten was about to remind Sakura of their intermittent chat when she noticed Sasuke eying Sakura's back. Tenten wouldn't have to be so wise to know how destructive it can turn out if one would talk about Sai right in front of Sasuke. Those two weren't really… friends. Oh, the horror if Sasuke could find out what Sakura was about to say. "You owe me one," Tenten whispered back before a well aimed spitball hit her head.

"WHAT THE—" Tenten growled menacingly, scanning the room with fierce eyes for the perpetrator. She then caught Kakashi's wrinkled eye.

"Right. Detention. After class."

**-**

**-**

**-**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS YOU?" Tenten screeched, pointing a shaky finger to Naruto.

"Tenten, not so loud," Sakura reminded, tugging Tenten's arm.

Naruto grinned. "I've got a pretty good aim, don't I? So, how did detention go? Fun?" he asked casually.

Tenten's mouth fell. "You – _you _sleek! You practically got me in trouble by that!" Tenten accused before the door behind her slid open, with Kakashi's mob of silver hair sticking out.

"What did I say about interrupting, Tenten?" Kakashi inquired. Something in his voice made Tenten shiver, Naruto and Sakura noticed. "If you don't mind, I would want to speak to Sasuke peacefully. Can I ask that much?"

Tenten grimaced.

"I'll take that as a yes," Kakashi assumed before he closed the faculty's door.

"Seriously, Naruto, why do you have to do that? Do you know I have to help the scary librarian for the whole week because of you? I swear if she freaks me more out I'll rip your gut!" Tenten threatened, narrowing her eyes towards the grinning Naruto.

"So that's what Kakashi-sensei calls an 'unhappy sight'. Isn't that great news? It just meant that he also finds that librarian creepy," Naruto exclaimed. He then resumed to his giggling fit. "Besides, you look edgy back there before Kakashi-sensei called you out. What were you talking about anyways?" Naruto asked, turning to Sakura.

Tenten groaned at the prompt. Sakura was yet to tell what Sai told her and she wouldn't let Naruto hear it out. Yet. He might go berserk and seek Sasuke's backing. Now _that _wouldn't be a happy sight.

"_Nothing much_," Tenten answered, carefully watching a silenced Sakura.

Just then, Sasuke emerged from the faculty and his friends never failed to notice the annoyance painted on his face.

The three heard a distant 'I need them next week, by the way', courtesy of Kakashi-sensei before Sasuke slammed the door shut.

"What did he say?" Sakura immediately put, seeing Sasuke's aggravation.

Naruto snorted. "Guess what? '_Nothing much_'. Now everyone's leaving me out," he mumbled, crossing his arms on his chest.

"_Not really_," Tenten mumbled sarcastically before Sakura jabbed her on the ribs.

"Gomen ne, Naruto," Sakura apologized, and Naruto took comfort on Sakura's soft eyes. "But I guess I need to leave – I still have work," she added swiftly. _More like 'I have a concert in two hours'_, Inner Sakura spilled.

Naruto looked up, startled at what Sakura said. "B-but you said—"

"—that we'll wait for Tenten and Sasuke," Sakura hastily recurred, knowing where the conversation might lead. "They're already here."

Tenten and Sasuke turned to Naruto questioningly. The blonde was supposed to persuade Sakura to join them in the concert later while waiting – something that Tenten failed to do for the past days.

"Sakura-chan, how about having ramen for tonight? Then we can probably watch Mizaki-chan's concert! We have tickets!" Naruto said, grabbing Sakura's wrist. They had attempted this so many times that Naruto knew that Sakura would even try to run away if things won't turn out her way.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered, shaking her head. "I already told Tenten that I can't. I have work and I'll be late if you won't let me go."

Sasuke watched the tugging scene in front of him before he turned away. "Naruto, let go."

Tenten and Naruto both fought the urge to slap their foreheads. Sasuke was not supposed to give in that easily. They're supposed to make sure that Sakura will go with them to the concert, _at all cost._

"Teme!" Naruto protested.

"You heard me."

Sakura inwardly thanked the heavens for Sasuke's trademark glare that made Naruto detach himself away from her. She rubbed her wrist before she turned to Sasuke. "Thanks." She held his gaze for a long time before she grinned. "See you on Monday," she said as she casually slipped away from her friends. She was about to dash towards the nearest exit when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"We'll be waiting."

Sakura froze.

"If ever you change your mind – we'll be waiting for you."

Sakura bit her lip. With a heavy sigh, she craned her neck towards them.

-

;

-

So this is the part where I'm supposed to write my excuse. As lame as it might sound, I feel the need to be heard. First and foremost, I promised you that this chapter will include Sasuke's debut as a celeb. Problem is, the thought only hit me when I already finished the chapter. I tried fitting it in but it wasn't _that _thriving so I settled for the original one. His career launch would have to be somewhere in the next chapter or so, along with other issues that needs to be settled. I know its vacation and all but I seem to have lost the urge to continue this story until now. And sorry if there are mistakes along the way – I whipped half of this in one sitting. So…

I hope you had a happy Christmas! I wish the best for the new year!


	6. The Secret's Out!

As usual, your reviews keep me going. And OMG I got more than 100 reveiws now. Wieee... :))

Thanks for the people who reviewed for the last chapter! kushina88, **Meet the Angel **(I think being angry is an understatement. Hah!), OsexyinoO, hime-sama 3, **HushPurple17 **(the answers on all of your questions lie in this chapter. I hope it won't disappoint you), **HarutosakurabaLOVER **(I'm apologizing _this _early. You'll find out why as you read on), Shiro Hikari, **Jaded Eyes 56 **(The concert goes on. –grins-), KEEP STILL (Boy, don't you have strong ESP), **Sasuke is loving it **(You are my 100th reviewer! Hooray!), Copy-nin, **csimiamigirl73 **(Sakura would have to bare everything. The pain and all is just a consequence of keeping her secret from her friends), **SakuraKissy **(Lily is pretty much different from Naruto and Tenten, which makes it harder for Sakura to divulge her secret but time _will _come), **Merridaine **(well, thank you!), **frienz4ever **, **93addict **(Ah, you should 'cause it won't be happening in _this _chapter. _Sorry_), **deedee2034**, **shina desu**, **angelnessa101**, **Blackbaka21**, princess10, **Blazing Aurora**, **666Shukakugrl28** and I AM A MIZAKI FAN C; (Thank you for being one).

Don't we all long for some action? I think it's time for this…

-

;

-

**Title: The Girl I Used to Know**

**Chapter 6: The Secret's Out!**

**-**

;

**-**

"What do you mean he isn't coming?"

Karin lifted her chin with an air of professionalism, albeit with a streak of offensive superiority lingering behind her raised fine brows. "Didn't _Uchiha-san _inform you that he declined everyone else's offer to watch the concert tonight? He told me that he won't be coming." Karin then casually pointed the loads of files beside her table. "See these? These are the papers he'll be signing once he arrives. He told me to prepare them beforehand. There's no way he'll be leaving this office without taking care of them all."

Ino's equally fine brow twitched in annoyance. Contrary to what Sasuke's secretary believe, Ino could be a veritable glaring machine.

"Is there anything else you need, Yamanaka-san?" Karin inquired, obviously unfazed of the Yamanaka heiress' unspoken threat. "Or do you want to leave a message? I'll make sure it gets to _Uchiha-san_."

Ino almost puked at the redhead's sarcasm – _almost_, for she vowed never to succumb to the low-class secretary of her future (self-proclaimed) fiancé. She placed her hands on her curvy hips for sometime, whipping a thinking façade, before her face finally lit up with a plan.

Karin noticed the change in fascia of the freaky blonde girl she loathes the most, but decided to watch and wait what Ino has up on her sneaky sleeves.

"Well, since _Sasuke-kun_ won't attend the concert tonight in Tokyo Dome, then I guess I have no further need to be there too." Ino flipped her blonde hair behind her before she sat comfortably on the chair in front of Karin's desk. "Maybe I can wait for him to arrive. After all, I have all night to do so. What do you think?"

Karin fought the overwhelming urge to slap the blonde girl right then and there for using that dreaded suffix only she has the right pull out. Ino could be _close _to the youngest Uchiha, Karin knows that much, but a bloodshed might as well happen when Ino threatens to cross Karin's well-put borders around her boss. Besides, _this _is her territory. "If that's what you want. But may I inform you that _Uchiha-san _has a meeting in fifteen minutes. That'll probably take at least two hours. I hope you brought enough patience with you."

_Bitch_, Ino mouthed, but not enough to intimidate her. "_Really?_ Do you think he'll mind if I tag along? _Sasuke-kun _knows how easily someone like me gets bored. To think of it, that might even be a brilliant idea. I've known their investors personally and I'm sure they'll all be happy to accommodate me. What do you think?" _Eat that, sucker! _

Karin shuffled the paper in front of her before sluggishly turning to the smirking blonde. "Were you saying anything?" she asked, her eyes wide and naïve. "_Oh, my bad." _Karin almost grinned in victory when Ino's face blanched. "Do you want me to get you some tea? You don't look so well, Yamanaka-san."

Whoever said their rivalry was unspoken? "No, thanks. I just had mine a couple of minutes ago. Besides, I am allergic to some stuff. No one knows what might be on _your _tea," Ino huffed, resting her back on the comfy chair.

Karin rolled her eyes away from Ino. Ino is just downright crazy. The first time she ever saw that girl, which was on a party where Karin became Sasuke's _official_ secretary (care of Mikoto-san), the fiery spark had been there. Karin immediately smelt something fishy lurking behind Ino's preppy façade. Just by watching from afar, Karin can distinguish what people call Ino's sweetness from her true, flirty self. The blonde was just hiding behind her family's prominence and had been using it to elevate her social status. Getting close to Sasuke was just the first step, Karin could tell. It's a good thing that her precious _Sasuke-kun _hasn't set his sights on such girls.

Karin's eyes then turned back to the mob of blonde hair in front of her. Glaring was an understatement. Ino's eyes were so narrowed that they were reduced to slits, interpreting to something close to 'I know what you're thinking, bitch!'.

Those sea foam eyes then looked down as Ino fished for her cellular phone in her glittery pouch bag. "Maybe I should call _Sasuke-kun_, it's getting late after all."

Karin's fists bundled dangerously. "Uchiha-san would surely inform me of any changes beforehand. He _will _be here in a couple of minutes."

"I'll call him just to make sure. You're just his secretary anyways," Ino bit, her tongue rolling effortlessly to spite the redhead.

Karin gritted her teeth. That came out wrong – _very _wrong. "You should," she dared. "For it seems like you are getting left far behind of his activities. Not that he was doing that on purpose though…"

Ino's eyes flashed instantly. She flipped her phone open without tearing her gaze on Karin. Pressing Sasuke's speed dial number, she grinned. "We'll see about that."

-

;

-

The look in his eyes made Sakura flinch.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly, her eyes surveying Sasuke's with mild curiosity.

"Hn."

Sakura fought the urge to pinch her cheeks. It's not everyday that _the _Uchiha Sasuke would ask something from her. _Really. _And for some reason it _scared_ her to the bones. "You want me… to watch the concert with _you_?" she clarified, her voice trembling, for she'll never forgive herself if she misunderstands.

"That's amazing, ne, Sakura-chan?" Naruto suddenly chirped, relieving the tension. "Look, he got a meeting in like ten minutes but he chose to join us. Just like in Junior High, right?"

Sakura blinked, her eyes alleviating. "Yeah." She smiled.

Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief. "Is that a 'yes'?" she mumbled in astonishment.

Sakura bit her lip to cap the overwhelming warm feeling coursing on her body. Her gaze went back to Sasuke's, meeting his searching obsidian orbs with unadulterated happiness. It's like what she had always dreamed of since the day she had set her eyes on him. Sasuke had always been out of her reach since the beginning. He was never one to indulge into a conversation, let alone convey his inner musings to anyone. But then, Sakura remembered with a weird mixture of glee and disbelief that he had changed as time passed, and it made her stomach churl in contentment and satisfaction that those changes had always been for the best.

Tenten grinned upon realization dawned her. Their mission to persuade Sakura succeeded and it was all because of an unexpected help coming from the other quarter of their circle. It was a good choice from Sakura's part, for Sasuke was able to whip _four _front row tickets for tonight in a single phone call. Tenten never knew it was actually possible to add a couple of seats _in front _for extremely special guests an hour before the concert starts. And she never expected she'll be one of those 'extremely special guests'. Ah, the marvel of being acquainted to the Uchiha heir.

"Yosh! Sakura-chan's coming!" Naruto cheered at the top of his voice, as Tenten and Sasuke let out a shaky breath of relief.

Sakura, who was still in a state of bewilderment, reminded herself to breathe. The fact that _Sasuke _himself asked her out was still rapping on her mind, and she can't help but to get _touched. _It was the moment Sakura had been waiting for since he came to her life, and she can't settle without gushing with her Inner Self.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke-teme, I believe this deserves a couple of additional backstage passes!" Naruto pointed out, ready to take this up to the next level. The conniving two always had this thought in the back of their minds, and the master plan they built all boils down to it. They got Sasuke and Sakura spend the concert night together, all right, but what Naruto and Tenten were _really _after was the opportunity to ask for backstage passes. Sasuke was now in such good mood that Naruto's sure he'll never decline. He turned to Tenten with a thumbs-up before he bounced towards Sasuke. "Onegai, teme!"

Sasuke threw him a spiteful look. "They didn't issue such."

Naruto's face morphed into mischievousness. "_They?_ But teme, you're _their _boss! I'm sure you can make some arrangements," Naruto insisted, with Tenten nodding in affirmation behind him.

"I won't," Sasuke resolved, glaring the two.

"Teme!"

Sasuke stared Naruto down with annoyance, his eyes narrowing into slits. "That'll be impossible."

Tenten tilted her head in inquiry. "How is that?" she pressed.

"Because," Sasuke replied with a tone of finality.

Naruto frowned, crossing his arms around his chest. "You got to whip two additional front row seats without breaking a sweat and now you _can't _ask for backstage passes? Teme, I'm sure your underlings would be glad to obey any of your orders. It doesn't hurt to ask for _a little bit_ more," he rationalized, wagging his index finger in front of Sasuke's face.

"Dobe, you know how much backstage passes cost?" he bit back, swatting Naruto's hand away.

"We do, as well as the tickets you provided," Tenten replied, smirking.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

Tenten raised a brow before she clamped Sakura's shoulder's, evidently snapping their pink-haired friend away from her inner bemusement. "Besides, I'm sure Sakura would be _glad _to have such passes, right, Sakura?"

Sakura blinked slowly, realizing in shame that she had been spacing out for the past couple of minutes. "What passes?" she asked absentmindedly, meeting Sasuke's gaze.

"What else but backstage passes! Sakura-chan, you'll get to see Mizaki-chan _in flesh, exclusively! _Isn't that the best thing in the world?" Naruto asked excitedly, knowing that if they get to Sakura to agree, Sasuke wouldn't think twice in giving them the last of their wishes. As any Mizaki-fan could attest, the opportunity of meeting her pop star angel _personally_ was the first and last of Naruto's lifelong aspiration.

"Hai…?" Sakura mumbled, entranced by Sasuke's drowning orbs.

"See? See? _See?" _Naruto exclaimed, swooning towards Sasuke.

Sasuke need not to be told twice. He paused thoughtfully for a second, before sighing in defeat.

"That's more like it, dattebayo! Mizaki-chan, here we come!"

-

;

-

Ino's brows creased in the middle, her polished nails tapping the tabletop impatiently, and Karin took this as a good sign. A _very _good sign, indeed.

"He's not picking up?" she inquired, voicing out the blonde's thoughts. A smirk crept on her lips when Ino tensed. "Now that's too bad," Karin purred, her voice filled with concealed triumph.

Ino turned to the secretary with a murderous glare, the receiver still on her ear. "Shut up or I'll _make_ you! Can't you see I'm making a call?"

"But it seems like he wasn't picking up at all," Karin exclaimed, disregarding Ino's threat. She watched in pleasure as Ino desperately hoped and prayed for Sasuke to pick up, but the disappointment on the Yamanaka heiress' face was enough for Karin to pull her victory dance.

Ino closed his flip top phone swiftly before she turned murderously to Karin, her sea foam eyes returning the same disgust. "Well, I don't think you're one to talk, seeing that he still hasn't arrived yet."

Karin huffed casually. "He's just late," she replied.

"_Oh_, and here I am thinking that he'll _always_ inform you beforehand." Ino chuckled. "Not that he was doing that on purpose though…" Ino repeated, glad that she was able to reverse the situation.

Karin's eyes narrowed sluggishly before she gripped her pen holder tightly. "_Bitch, _you asked for it!"

And so the war began…

-

-

-

Ring. Ring. Ring.

The four halted on their tracks as a sound of a phone ringing echoed along the empty hallway.

Naruto paused and fished his cellular phone on his back pocket. He glanced at the screen and realized that it wasn't his after all. "Could it be yours, Sakura-chan?" he asked. He had to tap her shoulder to break her trance just to get her attention. Apparently, she still hasn't got over the fact that she'll get to be with Sasuke for the night.

"N-nani?"

"I think someone's calling you," Naruto pointed out, sticking his finger to point her sling bag.

"Really, now?" she said, extremely embarrassed. She pulled her phone from her bag and saw that someone was really calling. "You're right, Naruto." She blinked. _Tsunade? Why was our manager calling us now? _Inner Sakura inquired inwardly, tapping her chin.

"You better take it, Sakura-chan. I guess we'll just be waiting for you at the parking lot," Naruto proposed. He then turned to Tenten and Sasuke for their affirmation.

Tenten grinned before she tapped Sakura's shoulder playfully. "Don't take long, okay? We wouldn't want to be late for the concert. Ja!"

Sakura nodded slowly, her attention still floating aimlessly as she saw her friends round a corner. She blinked before her gaze fell absentmindedly on her phone. Her mind was still racing and it was hard for her to shun her Inner Self who had been cheering inwardly for the past minutes after Sasuke's proposal. It all felt like a dream, and Sakura felt light for some reason. For once, it seemed like she was drifting in happiness that she can't fully grasp. Without thinking straight, she pushed the answer button. "Mosh mosh?"

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, YOU IDIOT?! YOU'RE LATE! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?" _asked the speaker on the other line. Sakura winced as she felt her eardrums bleed at the sudden exclamation. She felt her temples and stared at the phone unblinkingly, her thoughts still messed up.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Tsunade was already on a rampage. She had knocked Shizune out with her inhuman strength upon knowing that Sakura still hadn't came back to her apartment. She was supposed to arrive a good thirty minutes ago, _especially_ since she has a concert in an hour the most. Tsunade curled her fingers on her phone when she noticed Sakura's lack of response, fueling her anger even more.

"_SAKURA, SPEAK UP! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?" _she asked, lowering her voice a bit.

_A bit? Yeah, right, _Inner Sakura mumbled.

Sakura's brows furrowed confusedly. "I'm still in school. Nande?" she inquired as nothing seemed to make sense.

Sakura heard a crashing sound on the opposite line. She bets Tsunade had smashed her palms on the nearest table in agitation. By the cracking sound she heard almost immediately after the loud impact, Sakura could imagine the table in shambles.

"_IN SCHOOL?! __**IN SCHOOL?! **__WHY ARE YOU STILL THERE?"_

Sakura scratched her head at her manager's antics before she replied casually. "You _won't _believe what happened!" she started out excitedly, a blush threatening to invade her already flushed face. "Do you know Sasuke-kun asked me out? Well, not just me. There's also Tenten and Naruto _but the point is _he decided to treat us all for a late-night concert in Tokyo Dome tonight! Isn't that great? I mean we all get to hang out together—"

Tsunade felt her brows twitching madly, her fist curling in fury. So this was all because of a damn invitation from the Uchiha heir – and it swept Sakura out of her sanity. Tsunade should've known. _"YOU'RE NOT FORGETTING, YOUNG WOMAN, THAT __**THAT **__CONCERT WAS NONE OTHER THAN THE SAME CONCERT __**YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SING INTO**__, RIGHT?!__ARE YOU CRAZY? THERE WOULDN'T BE A CONCERT TO START WITH IF YOU WON'T GET YOURSELF DOWN HERE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

Sakura felt the weight pulling down her jaw, with her mouth falling unconsciously as realization hit her like a speeding train.

Tsunade cursed inwardly. She knew Sakura all too well that the teen was in a state of utter shock that no one could drive her back to the real world. Why does it have to happen now, of all times? And why does it have to be Sasuke, of everyone else? Tsunade had to drag Sakura down to her dressing room now before the situation gets more out of hand, if that's even possible in their current state. _Dammit, Sakura. _She kicked a lump lying motionlessly on the floor in front of her as she ended the call. "Shizune, wake up…" The lump remained unmoving, that is until Tsunade shook the body rigorously. "Shizune, I said wake up!" she ordered.

"T-Tsunade-sama?" Shizune mumbled, disoriented. She had to plop her hands to support her for her head was spinning like crazy. Her blurry gaze fell on a well-pissed Tsunade before everything made sense. "Where's Sakura-chan?" she immediately exclaimed, bolting up in record time.

Tsunade let out a shaky sigh before she looked down to her. "She's still in school. Fetch her up now. And fast," she commanded, with Shizune nodding now and then. Tsunade's hazel eyes then narrowed into slits – a scene Shizune had never seen before, even with Tsunade's late-night alcohol spree every week. She could tell that this is going to be a long night. "Make sure no one sees you. Especially that Uchiha. I need her here in fifteen minutes. _Fifteen minutes _or Anko would never be able to finish Sakura's makeover in time."

Shizune took a delicate gulp. "H-hai…"

-

;

-

Sakura swept a glance at her surroundings. A mountain of clothes, a dresser and Anko fixing her image – yep, she's in a makeshift dressing room alright.

Her brows furrowed in the middle as she caught her manager's reflection by the dresser mirror, seeing the same treacherous glare Tsunade pulls out whenever some things are needed to be settled. Her glance then fell down on her lap as Anko did her hair.

Tsunade knew that silence all too well. "I had Shizune to keep your friends at bay. She brought you here from school and called your friends." She watched Sakura's reaction slowly. "She told them that you already left for work." She had to heave a sigh upon seeing the lack of response from the pop star, who'll be having a number in no less than ten minutes.

"You're not going to ask me how their conversation went?"

Sakura bit her lip. Anko had to restrain her from doing so to avoid ruining her lips. Her gaze then traveled back to her own reflection. She realized that she wasn't Sakura anymore – Anko had already performed her marvelous trick for her transformation. With the dazzling sapphire eyes instead of the emerald ones, with her raven hair replacing her pink one cascading down her back and with the marvelous outfit laid especially for this night, Sakura realized from that instant that she was no longer Haruno Sakura.

Not anymore.

She _is _Akaya Mizaki from this moment.

What she was a couple of minutes ago had vanished from thin air. What happened earlier was none of her concern, none of Akaya Mizaki's concern.

Tsunade seemed to have thinking the same thing upon recognizing the professional glint on her talent's eyes. They had been pulling this stunt for a year now, and Tsunade knew how much Sakura changes once she conquers the stage.

"You're up in five minutes," Tsunade said before she walked out of the dressing room, feeling slightly anxious. It is true that she pretty much had the situation under control – Tsunade knew that Sakura, or Mizaki for that matter, was never one to break down in the middle of a performance. The pop star never fails to fall short on everyone's expectations. But there's one thing that kept on bouncing on her mind, making her feel really edgy since the concert commenced.

Tsunade never expected that Sakura's friends _will _show up tonight, despite of what happened earlier.

Tsunade never expected that _he _will show up.

Uchiha Sasuke, Tsunade thought inwardly, rubbing her temples. She walked aimlessly from the backstage to the door that leads to the stage, hearing the guitar-screeching and drum-beating deafeningly, courtesy of one of the front actors for the night. One more song from this budding band and Mizaki's up. But the problem was far from that.

Tsunade _won_ their bet. Sasuke _came_.

An exasperated sigh came out from her lips as she leaned on one of the walls for support, her knees surprisingly turning weak. She braced herself for what yet to come 'cause she knew it'll be something grave--something she notices every time she wins. As to what it is, Tsunade just prayed that things would soon all back into place.

-

;

-

Naruto sat on the edge of his seat before he slumped back on it again. He took a small sip from his drink before he shifted uneasily once more. The ear-splitting noise coming from the current band performers didn't reach his ears; instead, a thought came reminding him over and over again as to how close he would be seeing Mizaki from now. If the distributed fliers were right, Akaya Mizaki would be next and the mere thought of it _kills _him in anticipation.

"Stop it, dobe. It's annoying," Sasuke snapped and amongst the laser light display spilling around the audience, Naruto could see the evil glint on Sasuke's eyes.

It made Naruto shudder to the brink of fear. It is quite evident that Sasuke still hasn't got over the fact that Sakura _still_ left, despite of everything they had done to convince her to do otherwise. Naruto knew what Sasuke could possibly felt when someone called him upon reaching the parking lot, and informed them that Sakura had already left. For work. He immediately noticed the change in the façade of the Uchiha, his soft features now back to their hardened glory. To make the situation less awkward, Naruto just tagged an indifferent Sasuke to this concert to overlook what happened earlier – but it seemed that even _that _wasn't a good idea. Sasuke never even spared the stage a glance.

Naruto never knew what Sakura's reasons were for leaving just like that and it made him feel a fiber of disappointment towards her. She shouldn't have agreed in the first place. Then it wouldn't hurt _this _much.

"OHMIGOD, NARUTO! MIZAKI'S UP!" Tenten hollered, and that is all it takes to revive Naruto from his musings.

"MIZAKI-CHAN! GANBATTE NE!" he cheered, standing up. He could feel his adrenaline rushing and when the concert's host announced the coming out of Japan's most revered pop star princess, the whole dome fell into an uproar.

The first thing he saw was her three-inch high boots, then his gaze traveled in a daze to her leather skirt with a lustrous belt, up to her white, flowing top that hugged all her curves. Her hair was on perfect curls, and her face was that of a princess from heaven. She was like an angel coming down from dreamland, and on that instant, Naruto lost his voice.

His precious Mizaki-chan was right there, right _in front of him_. He never expected their seats would be _this _close that he can reach out for her and as Mizaki's sapphire eyes caught his, he fought the urge to faint right then and there from sheer happiness.

The overwhelming cheer of the crowd harbored Mizaki a genuine giggle, and from that instant, Naruto dropped dead in contentment.

"Oi," Sasuke muttered, poking an out-of-commissioned blonde lying unmoving on the floor. He noticed a blush creeping on Naruto's cheeks as Naruto sighed in pure bliss. Sasuke would have to restrain himself to sweat drop. Naruto had been waiting _so long _for this opportunity to happen only to faint in the first ten seconds of it. At least Tenten was able to last long, though when Mizaki began singing, she too, fell into a lump on the ground, a swelling satisfaction reflected on her features.

He shook his head, both on his friends' antics and the annoying cheers deafening his ears. The whole dome seemed to have come to life as everyone stood up, singing along with their favorite pop star. It felt kind of weird that anyone could be _this _popular. The die-hard fans here could attest to that.

But then, Sasuke never even spared Mizaki a glance, instead, he remained seated on his chair, as if waiting for time to past.

It doesn't matter how exhilarating it felt this moment could be, for the only person he wished was here would never be.

And it made all the fuckin' difference.

-

;

-

The smile that had adored her face through the course of her performance now morphed into a frown. Sakura had turned her back from the audience after singing four songs, and after thanking everyone for their support. She tried her best not to look affected but she knew her voice had faltered a couple of times – especially when her gaze accidentally falls upon him.

He wasn't that hard to point out. Even amongst the sea of cheering faces, Sakura can still spot that usual, spiky hair and the same face she learned to revere since she was a kid. Given her spot on the stage, Mizaki could see the whole dome in just a sweep glance and it overwhelmed her. But not that much, because the only person she had paid attention to since she stepped out never even raised his head to acknowledge her. It just felt disappointing to see everyone crying out her name, when Sasuke didn't even bother to open his mouth. Her heart wrenched and her eyes stung when every time she would cast a glance to the boy, he would fail to look up. Sakura or not, Sasuke never really paid attention to her.

Yes. She was nothing. And the worst part of it is that she had taken _so _long just for it to see.

"Mizaki-chan, here's your bottle of honey water," Shizune immediately offered, as she had been waiting for Sakura's exit by the huge doors dividing the stage into halves.

Mizaki's brows immediately furrowed. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked angrily, her voice unbelievable strident.

Shizune just tilted her head in raw confusion. "Tell what?"

Mizaki's fist bundled. "For once, couldn't you at least tell me that Uchiha Sasuke is here?" Sakura saw Shizune take a step back, shaking her head. "You knew this all along! Just like what you did back on the company's party. You always knew he'll be there but you never even cared to let me know!"

"Sakura…" Shizune mumbled, fear evident on her face. She had never seen Sakura like this before and it scared her. If this is what Tsunade had foreseen to be the awful thing that would be happening anytime soon, Shizune felt unprepared for it.

"You never really cared," Sakura exclaimed in gritted teeth, walking straight pass the older woman.

"Watch your actions, Haruno Sakura," came an ominous voice from behind.

Sakura wouldn't have to turn around to recognize the owner of that voice. _Great. _Now even her manger wants to get a piece of her. _Good timing,_ Inner Sakura exclaimed in fury, _we should all wreak some havoc on this place 'cause Kami-sama WE'RE MAD! SERIOUSLY, DO WE DESERVE ALL OF THIS?_

"Are you happy now?" Sakura called out, turning to her manager. "I said are you happy now?"

"Sakura, stop it," Tsunade threatened as she approached the teen.

"I managed to get here and now there's actually a concert – are you happy now?"

Tsunade restrained herself. She knew that _this _wasn't the Haruno Sakura she knew. Is this what happens when that youngest Uchiha is concerned?

"We'll talk about this later. Get into your dressing room for now," she instructed.

Sakura scoffed before she turned and walked to the other side of the backstage, away from her dressing room.

"Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade yelled out in gritted teeth.

At that instant, Sakura felt the last of her patience evaporate. She turned to her manager in murderous eyes. "What do you want—?"

"I said stop it!" she repeated, her hazel eyes narrowing down to slits. It seemed like she, too was getting impatient of this childish runabouts. "This wouldn't have happened in the first place if you had informed your friends about your true identity right from the very start," Tsunade reasoned out. _There. _She said it.

At that moment Sakura froze. Tsunade would have to turn the other way to avoid seeing the hurt on the pop star's eyes. Realizations seemed to have hit Sakura as tears swelled up on her eyes. But she didn't dare cry. _No_. She had cried a countless of times already. Besides, _it's all her fault_; she won't be able to do anything about it The consequences of her decisions are haunting her in no end, this wasn't an exemption.

"Sakura," Tsunade started.

"I'm fine," Sakura exclaimed softly, her breathing now turning to normal. "I'm fine…" She chewed her lip for sometime before she sighed. "And I'm sorry."

Shizune let out a shaky breath that she wasn't aware she was holding. The crisis seemed to have been averted but she knew that Sakura would find it hard to sort things out, especially what happened now.

Tsunade sighed too, in relief before she tapped Sakura's shoulder in an assuring way. "Don't think about that now."

Sakura knew what her manager meant. "Okay," she mumbled before she looked down, embarrassed that she just snapped out like that. Despite all of her reasons, it still rude to raise her voice to the people she owed a lot f things to. She should've put her emotions in careful check and she can't help but to feel repentant. It scared her of the things she could possibly do all because thing's weren't seem so well. She looked up and nodded towards her manager, her eyes seeking for apology. She smiled when Tsunade just waved her away casually.

"Get some sleep. You need it."

Sakura nodded.

"Shizune will make sure you get home safely," Tsunade said before she tried making her exit, probably to drink her sake to celebrate the success of tonight's concert.

Sakura nodded once again before she turned around, ready to set off for her dressing room when she halted abruptly on her tracks. She wasn't sure but the person in front of her squinted, blocking the pop star's path. When the person looked up, Sakura was unprepared for what she heard.

"H-Haruno Sakura? Y-you're Haruno Sakura?"

-

;

-

Sasuke's debut was obviously postponed, _again_. I'm now actually sticking out to this plot I made so I think you'll have to wait. But at least I made some progress. And sorry about the last part, if ever it lacked conviction. I'm just so tired, that's all. And I'm pretty sure you figured out who found out Sakura's identity. I wasn't really planning to keep you in suspense so there. But you can always tell me your guess on your review to see if we're in the same boat. :))


	7. The Runaway Pop Star

Hmm. Not much got the correct answer--which makes this chapter a lot more interesting. :))

-

;

-

"Teme, what do you mean she left _already_?! She can't possibly _vanish _into thin air; she was just right _there_ a second ago! _God,_ where is she?" Naruto asked hysterically, his fists on his blonde head as he jumped repeatedly from where he was standing.

Sasuke grunted impatiently, regarding Naruto with his extremely bored façade. He had poked the blonde until he woke up just so they could go back home and forget everything that happened earlier only to be stopped by Naruto's incessant inquires. This is seriously grating his nerves.

"The concert's already over," he replied casually, even though he know how devastating that might sound to the frantic blonde.

The effect was priceless, since Naruto turned paper-white in a split second, his mouth falling, and his posture stiffening.

"N-N-N-N-Nani?" Naruto gagged dramatically. Realization hit him as he remembered Mizaki coming out of the stage, giggling at the sight of her fans, and then… nothing. "Y-y-y-you mean I fell asleep _right then_? Like, I _fainted_?! I. DID. NOT!"

Sasuke knew better that his affirmation will push Naruto to his limits and probably unleash his suicidal tendencies. Letting Naruto figure it out for himself was the best idea for now, seeing that he already managed to reach halfway through.

"Oh. My. God! I've let a once in a lifetime chance _down the drain_! What did I do to deserve such cruel fate?"

Sasuke cringed. He was never a fan of Naruto's _other _side, which resembles another Gai-sensei-wannabe…

—which reminds him of yet _another_ one with a similar proclivity. Sasuke heaved a genuine sigh of relief when he found Tenten still lying unconsciously on the floor.

"Teme, tell me! Tell me what happened after I passed out!" he growled, pulling Sasuke's collar. Naruto could've been mistaken as a mugger by anyone if not with his nonsensical outbursts of his favorite pop superstar. "How many song did she sang?! What else did she do?! Did she mention anything about her next performance?!" Naruto demanded. "Did she notice her future husband was handsomely waiting for her to come out?" Naruto later hoped, pointing dreamily to himself.

"If by that you mean me then she did… Naruto."

"What the hell?" Naruto hissed, turning to the newcomer, obviously outraged on such blasphemous claim. "How dare you—EHH?!"

Kiba grinned, baring his fangs as he waved his hand. "Yo!"

"What are you doing _here_?" Naruto asked, looking very much skeptical at his classmate's presence.

Kiba looked affronted. "Of course we have _front__ row tickets_," he exclaimed, emphasizing the last three words of his assertion just for the sake of it.

Naruto overlooked the egotistical remark and tilted his head, regarding a silent figure beside Kiba he later realized as Shino – yet another classmate since Junior High. His nose then scrunched up, obviously confused. "But… but our seats were just _inches_ apart. How come I've only come to notice you two just now?"

Kiba scratched his head sheepishly, unable to hide a blush that put the red tribal paints on his cheeks in shame. "Well, Mizaki was _so_ great earlier I even forgot Akamaru was with me. Hell, I almost forgot who I am the moment she sang! She had the voice of an angel and I felt like I evaporated on her presence!" Kiba answered excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. "Hell yeah, I'm going to marry her!"

At that same moment, Naruto pouted. Sasuke then turned back to his friend curiously due to his lack of opposition on Kiba's improbable declaration. He noticed that Naruto inched a little closer to the corner and rocked back and forth, appearing envious, regretful and gloomy all at the same time.

Sasuke huffed impatiently at his friend's antics before he sat back on his seat, knowing where the conversation between Naruto and Kiba might lead. And from the looks of it, they're taking _all_ the time they need.

"What are you doing?"

Naruto sniffed and his sapphire orbs swelled with shinny tears. "Well I…"

Kiba furrowed his brows, baffled at the sudden change of Naruto's mood. Knowing Naruto back in Junior High, such depressing stunt was never one Kiba could ever associate to the loud mouth. "What?"

"Well, what do you expect? This is the first time I'll be seeing her _live_. I mean, though I had watched all her concerts ever since she started out I was never really _this _close to seeing her and now—"

"Now WHAT?" Kiba asked, obviously impatient.

"I passed out! There!" Naruto confessed.

Kiba blinked.

"Go on. Laugh all you want," Naruto sulked. "I waited for this all my life and I screwed it up. Marvelous!" he added sarcastically, turning away from Kiba.

Kiba then bit his lip. He took a delicate gulp before he tapped Naruto's shoulders reassuringly. "Don't fret, my friend," he suddenly exclaimed. He faked a sniff before he turned to Naruto with outmost determination. It didn't go unnoticed to him as Naruto sported another baffled front. "I did too on the first three concerts I had access to front row tickets. Man, she's just _so _adorable that it was just normal to do anything irrational and/or commit such inevitable acts," he comforted, holding Naruto's shoulders firmly.

Sasuke fought the urge to puke. 'Stupid' was the word that summarizes it all – which includes going in this concert in the first place.

Naruto's eyes then exploded with new-found hope. "R-really?" he asked, touched.

Kiba nodded enthusiastically. "And don't worry, my friend. I've got_ awesome _pictures!" He then fished his digital camera on his backpack and began browsing the pictures Shino took throughout the concert. "See? See! She's perfect!"

Naruto just giggled in affirmation.

"Man, I can't believe someone like her exists in real life!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"And look! She has the body of a bombshell!"

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!"

"God, I'll give up anything just to touch the tip of her hands!" Kiba murmured dreamily. "Isn't Hinata-chan the luckiest person in the whole wide world…?"

Naruto giggled and nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! Yea – who's Hinata?" he snapped back, bemused.

Kiba turned to him. "Hyuuga Hinata-chan," he repeated disbelievingly. "She's our classmate since Junior High, remember? She's even in the same section as ours right now!" Kiba informed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, ransacking his brain as to who that Hinata was. "Really? Even now?" he put up disbelievingly. Naruto, the recipient of the Mr. Congeniality award since birth, is pretty much convinced that someone he never knew or heard of, especially if she happens to be in the same class as him, definitely doesn't exist. Kiba must be drugged, he concluded.

"Are you serious?" Kiba asked, shocked. "She's like the richest girl in the face of the planet! Hell, she owns _this_ place!"

Naruto gasped dramatically. "She owns this dome?" Naruto exclaimed, with his voice echoing hollowly around the deserted showground. He instinctively turned to Sasuke for an answer, and Sasuke's eyebrow twitch was a clear sign of confirmation. "THE. TOKYO. DOME? Wow, even teme who was able to whip two extra front row seats in a single call wasn't _that _rich!" Naruto marveled, shaking.

Kiba grinned. "Where do you think we got all those front row seats? Uchiha might be the coordinator of this concert but there wouldn't be a concert in the first place if there hadn't been a venue. All of Mizaki-chan's concerts were held on big-time Hyuuga infrastructures, with this dome not being the only one."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Whoa! How come I've never noticed her?" Naruto asked, mostly to himself. He knew that someone as rich as that Hinata wouldn't remain unnoticed, knowing the stereotypical leanings of rich kids. If Ino had already been so full of herself what more could this Hinata person be?

"Well maybe because she keeps a low profile in school. She wasn't picked up by her limousine until an hour after our dismissal. She's just bashful like that."

"Oh, really?" Naruto murmured, tapping his chin. He gotta find this Hinata first thing on Monday morning and befriend her, knowing all too well the perks of having a wealthy friend under his grasp. He then turned to Kiba. "Well, why bring her up all of a sudden?"

Kiba turned to him. "Hah! You won't believe that she got backstage passes for this event!" he revealed, obviously looking envious. "She had been trying to do so since she became a fan but to no avail, despite all of her connections. That is until her father phoned her an hour before the concert and told her that _someone _allowed the issuance of backstage passes, though they were _very, very _limited, with the other four of them already reserved. Hinata then gladly took the last of the passes and there! She gets to be in history on being one of the first _five_ people that were given _such_ a marvelous chance of a lifetime! Man, I'm dying to be on her shoes!"

Naruto bit his lip in equal envy. He would definitely kill for those passes, if only he were given a chance – "Chotto… Did you say _four _other passes?" Naruto gasped in panic.

"Yeah."

Naruto swiftly turned to Sasuke. "No way in hell…" he mumbled in a trance.

-

;

-

**Title: The Girl I Used to Know  
Chapter Title: The Runaway Pop Star**

-

;

-

Sakura narrowed her eyes slowly.

If she hadn't remembered that she was still Akaya Mizaki, she could've appeared flabbergasted at the sudden emergence of a stranger, let alone allowing the newcomer witness the not-so-good conversation she just had with her manager.

She took a step back, turning to her manager with questioning eyes.

_Why was there someone who wasn't part of the crew present here on the backstage?_ Inner Sakura echoed her thoughts. Sakura could tell just by the girl's plain clothes _and_ the absence of an ID, which is a proof that she wasn't one of the tonight's concert team.

Tsunade's mouth immediately twisted into a frown.

_Bad sign_, Inner Sakura pointed out. Sakura took a delicate intake of air and turned back to the person in front of her, still eager to hear the answer of _THE_ question.

"Y-you're Haruno Sakura?" she repeated, squinting. From the looks of it, the girl wouldn't be dropping that inquiry off anytime soon.

_Who wouldn't be? That's the biggest secret on the planet! _Sakura sighed. Of course it is. And if worst comes to worst, Akaya Mizaki would be the one who'll be suffering a tremendous shake on her popularity due to such scandal, no matter how ironic it might sound. Haruno Sakura wouldn't lose anything, since she never owned anything in the first place.

Sakura then furrowed her brows, turning to the inquiring lass. _Where had we met this girl before?_ Inner Sakura asked inwardly.

"I—"

The girl bit her lip, her pearl eyes reflecting outmost recognition that Sakura forgot what she was about to say.

Tsunade seemed to have noticed it too that she suddenly pulled Mizaki behind her, towering the smaller girl's figure with hers. "Who are you? What are you doing here?" she inquired. She bundled her fists as a lot of things raced through her mind. _This_ can't be happening.

"Ano…" the stranger started, obviously intimidated by Tsunade's presence but she remained on her ground when her eyes fell on Mizaki again, disbelief etched on her pale face. "S-she's Haruno-san?" she uttered and Tsunade's fears were confirmed.

"Hyuuga Hinata," Tsunade recognized. How could she ever miss the Hyuuga heiress? Her father, one of the most prominent people in the country, enrolled his first daughter on Konoha High personally just a couple of weeks ago, entrusting Hinata to her, being the new principal and all. Hinata might not be successful in outliving the affluence of their clan with her simplicity but her eyes were a giveaway of her status. The question would be _how_she was able to hold access to non-existent backstage passes that Tsunade herself made sure they remain such.

"H-Haruno-san?" she repeated. It seemed like she was too shocked to mumble something coherent and that the only thing on her mind was that fact she heard from the earlier banter.

Sakura, shell-shocked, turned to Hinata with wide eyes. Her manager was correct. Though Hinata was the only person in their class, both when they were still in Junior High until now, who evaded everyone else's attention, Sakura was vaguely sure that they had _once_ shared a light conversation, though it had ceased to exist on her memory until now, along with Hinata's identity. For some strange reason, Hinata had blended amidst the crowd all too well that Sakura wasn't surprised that only a few would know her existence inside the four walls of their classroom. But the fact that Hinata was _right_ in front of her rattled her nerves to no end. _How did she manage to get pass the security? And what's she doing here in the first place? _Inner Sakura thought, also in a complete loss.

But one thing's certain, though.

Her secret's out.

_-_

_;_

_-_

"You mean _you _were the one who issued such passes?" Kiba exclaimed in outmost disbelief, turning to a motionless Sasuke. "I should've known!"

Naruto tackled the unsuspecting Uchiha down, rage leaking out of his system. "Is that true?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes consequently before pushing Naruto off of him. "Got any problem about that?"

"Why you—!" Naruto then jumped back to him again.

"What?" Sasuke asked sternly, urging him to go on.

Naruto huffed. "You – you liar!" he shot back. "You told me that was never possible!"

Sasuke then turned sluggishly to him. "Is it my fault?"

"But!"

Kiba barely noticed the annoyance etched on Sasuke's face, as if trying to keep things from getting further out of hand. Naruto, on the other hand, for once, was silenced. The only evidence that that time was actually passing was a stirring Tenten near his foot.

"What the hell? Why are you all shouting?" she demanded, turning to the bickering sound, her vision cloudy for some strange reason. The last time she had this feeling upon waking up is after a late night trip to a bar with Neji's best friend, Lee. She vaguely remembered emptying her third sake bottle before everything felt heavy. She creased her brows and turned to her two friends, eying her like a retard. "What's the problem?"

Naruto stuck his pointing finger towards her. "You've been lying there for _hours_. On the floor."

An evident shriek was heard before Tenten managed to get up, all weariness a minute ago vanishing to thin air. "How did this happen?" she asked frantically, dusting off her sleeves.

"It's either Sasuke-teme knocked us all out or you too passed out after seeing Mizaki-chan," Naruto answered dutifully, not occurring to him that the said teme was still pinned under him.

Sasuke fought the urge to rip his hair out when Tenten's eyes widened like saucers. He swore he already saw such scene.

After much waterworks, regret on the side of Tenten for deliberately falling asleep, consolation from both Kiba and Naruto, and the renewed shock on Tenten's face because of the backstage passes, everything was back to where it's supposed to be.

"See? And _he_ told us that was never possible, at least NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" Naruto repeated, filling Tenten the details she missed because of her unexpected slumber.

"You mean we just let _four _backstage passes go to _nothing_?!"

"You bet!"

Sasuke shook his head at his friends' antics, along with Kiba's weird ones. He never knew the dog-boy would bend at the mere sight of an overrated pop super star. Kiba was part of the soccer team after all, the one Sasuke just joined a week ago.

Sasuke just let the three go on with their _noisy_ conversation as he heaved out a pained sigh. It's almost past midnight. Judging by the number of paperwork he wasn't able to finish due to this unscheduled event, he would have to work double time later. Not to mention that he should be building up his patience in case his secretary goes berserk due to his absence.

Time to go.

"Oi, I'm leaving," he said but his announcement only reached deaf ears.

That's it. He'll—

"To think that all of this happened because of Sakura," Tenten absentmindedly mumbled. She realized her slip almost immediately before she waved her hands defensively. "Forget about it."

Kiba turned to Naruto questioningly.

Naruto shrugged back. "You know her, right?" he started out.

Kiba nodded.

Sasuke then narrowed his eyes dangerously to Naruto. It's a good thing he overlooked Tenten's apprehension as a mere verbal slip up, but he won't forgive Naruto if he commits such equal act. Their friendship isn't worth a single… offense. He shuddered at the word. "Well…" Naruto dragged, looking thoughtful for a minute.

"If we had known this would happen, we should've been _completely_ honest to her. Sakura-chan _is_ a great person, after all. She would've understood."

-

;

-

Sakura never expected that what her manager meant by 'getting acquainted' was nothing but a typical slumber party on her humble, single-room apartment. It still bugs her that she's with the _richest_ teenager on the planet, and that Tsunade had entrusted the heiress to her for the night.

She came back with a cup of tea and settled it down mutely on the table before she sat down. She looked down on her lap as she thought of ways to get used to the curious look Hinata was portraying. It's unnerving in every sense of the word.

"Uhm… Tea?" she offered unsurely.

Hinata snapped out of her trance then and blushed furiously, knowing it was rude to keep the owner of the house waiting. "Arigato, Haruno-san," she mumbled as she wrapped her hands on the cup.

"Why don't we start it all out by calling me by my first name? Is that fine with you?"

"S-sure…" she stammered. "Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled before her gaze fell on her own cup, the uncomfortable silence once again settling in. She wasn't quite sure if what she was doing now is right, not that she's questioning her manager's decision. She thought that if this time comes – when her secret is revealed to anyone (no matter how accidental it turned out to be) – Tsunade _will_ manage to pull her out of the hell hole. That's why she was downright surprised when Tsunade just sighed upon the overheard revelation and approached Hinata, giving her a small talk and _forcing _Hinata to stay with Sakura _for the mean time_, or at least until Hinata gets used to the new found information.

Following the logic of her manager, Tsunade would want them both to get to know each other – probably to get Hinata understand the extent and reason behind Sakura's secret _personally_. That way, Hinata would think twice of revealing her secret to anyone else.

In short, they'll try to be friends.

In that case, Sakura could be relieved that her secret is in good hands.

But there seemed to be a _single_ problem to get this plan in action.

You just can't _befriend_ anyone that easily, which explains her small number of friends she had with her now.

And it seemed that _that_ was the case on Hinata too.

Sakura lifted her gaze hesitantly on the squirming Hinata in front of her. _What should we do now?_

"So," she started out lightly. "How long have you been a fan?" she teased, testing the waters.

Hinata blushed frantically, her grip on the tea cup slipping. "A-ano…" She turned to Sakura who was waiting patiently for her answer. Sakura would never know the effect of that question had, coming from none other than Akaya Mizaki herself – but it's not like Hinata would say it out loud, with her stuttering problem hindering her to do so in the first place. "L-last year. O-on you first concert in the Yokohama district," she answered shyly.

Sakura smiled. It had been a year since her _first ever _performance but the feeling it brought still lingers. "That long already? But I was just a mere front performer that time."

"H-hai."

Sakura took a sip on her tea and watched an anxious Hinata, seemingly afraid to meet her eyes. "Well, don't be afraid of me. I'm still the same Haruno Sakura in school, though I know you don't know me _that_ much back there," she said softly. "I know it takes a long time to get used to it but I'm sure you'll manage. It's just a good thing that someone like you found out, rather than one of those crazed fans that tears my eardrums every time. I guess we can give it a chance. What do you think?"

Hinata peeked to her meekly before nodding. "I-I think so, Sakura-san."

Sakura smiled genuinely. At least she still gets to be Haruno Sakura to Hinata, which meant that the Hyuuga heiress wasn't constantly overshadowed by the secret she found out and was actually trying to befriend her in her own small way.

And that's all that matters _for now_.

-

;

-

Naruto had waited for this day. Sure there had been _moments_ he had dreamed of for quite a while now but _this _takes the cake.

He grinned as he fanned a white, wax-sealed envelope on his neck, feeling unbelievably stoked. He never knew this day would come, but after seeing Mizaki's concert last Friday night, and the issuance of backstage passes (though they became total wastes in the end), he knew that _some _things could actually happen, especially when it involves a certain Uchiha.

Naruto spent the whole weekend with Kiba and Tenten, marveling the pictures and video clips Shino got on the concert night. The three quickly became acquaintances and decided to build a new Mizaki-chan homepage, though the World Wide Web is already _overflowing_ of it, to flaunt their nicely captured pictures and up-close clips of Japan's most sensational pop star. A lot of planning also took place when they got a hold of Mizaki's schedule from a teenage magazine, which was allegedly ripped off from the singer's manager herself, or so according to the editor. The three had checked out all the upcoming guestings and performances of the said pop star and decided to attend them all – all for the sake of their addiction.

But nothing tops the news Naruto got this Monday morning when Sasuke called him up.

After telling Naruto that he won't be able to come to school for the day (for a reason Sasuke wouldn't like to divulge), Sasuke asked (threatened) Naruto to drop by his office for special mail deliveries. Though feeling a bit suspicious, Naruto sought after his friend and the invitations Sasuke left on his secretary, who was abnormally looking sulky that day by the way. On his way to school, he noticed that one of the three formal-looking envelopes was addressed to him. At least he could tell by the fine script that read 'Uzumaki Naruto' on the back.

Ripping the envelope open, he gasped upon reading its contents. It was a special invitation at a formal party of the Uchiha Group of Co. at their Main Building _tonight_. But what _really _caught Naruto's attention was along with their (him, Tenten's and Sakura's) name on the VIP portion of the note was the name Akaya Mizaki, along with other popular people on it.

Akaya Mizaki.

_Akaya Mizaki._

There's _no way _in hell that Naruto will miss it!

Now, the only thing he has to do is to find Tenten and Sakura to give them their respective invitations, with Naruto _hoping_ Sakura could make it this time.

"Wait until I tell Kiba about this!" he giggled inwardly before he turned sharply into a corner in the school's corridor, only to crash into someone else.

"I'm sorry!" he quickly exclaimed, straightening up. He glanced at the other person who was thrown away by the impact and grinned. "Sakura-chan!" he called out before he pulled her up.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto repeated before he swung an am around her shoulders, his face filled wtih excitement. "I've got something for you!"

Sakura shifted uneasily, knowing that she still hadn't apologized about her sudden disappearance last Friday. She tried to call him out but no one picked up. She thought they were a bit offended when she broke her promise. Sakura bit her lip anxiously before she noticed a white envelope being shoved onto her.

_Wait a minute, this looks familiar…_

"It's an invitation for teme's party tonight! He wants you to come!"

Oh. no.

Naruto's cheeks blushed. "Well... Don't worry about what happened last Friday. And we're sorry for imposing things on you. I know the invitation for the party tonight is urgent but Sasuke sure is expecting us! Not to mention we'll be seeing Mizaki-chan there _again_!" Naruto paused. "I mean, you'll get to see her there for the first time!" he dutifully corrected himself. "Anyway, I've got to find Tenten for her invitation, then I'll sneak up and cut for today's class to prepare for tonight." He had whispered the last few words before he primed to dash away, only to bump on Sakura's arm linked to someone else's. His eyes immediately narrowed.

Seeing a small girl with dark hair and pearl eyes on the other end was the last thing he expected. He even got far as to assume that a guy could be hitting on her precious Sakura-chan.

"Eh?"

Sakura pulled her hand free before turning to Naruto for explanation.

"She's Hinata," she introduced, gesturing towards the meek girl. "She's our classmate and I thought I could help her find her locker. She just got hers recently. Hinata, this is Naruto, my friend."

Naruto gasped. "_You're _Hyuuga Hinata?!" he exclaimed dramatically.

"Naruto, stop _scaring_ her!"

Hinata just took a step back, utterly shocked.

"You're the one who got a backstage pass for last Friday's concert, right?"

Sakura's eyes widened. _He knew? _She then turned to Hinata indecisively.

Hinata took in Sakura's worried expression and Naruto's anticipating ones before she shook her head, poking her fingers in the middle. This is the time where she could show Sakura that the secret is safe on her, and that she was willing to be her friend. But she never expected it to be _this _difficult, especially in front of a cute guy she had been secretly crushing since they were still in Junior High. "A-ano… I-I didn't got pass the security, N-Naruto-san. T-they told me they were never informed that the m-management had issued such passes." She squinted, not quite used to lying. "And nice meeting you, by the way, N-Naruto-san…" she added shyly.

Naruto's face crumbled. "_Oh_."

Hinata nodded before she felt uncomfortable at the silence. Sakura noticed it too.

"So, Naruto, see you around…"

Naruto immediately grinned. "Of course, Sakura-chan! Don't forget tonight's party! Teme will be glad to see you there! Ja!"

Sakura faked a smile as she waved Naruto good bye. Her shoulders soon slumped when he rounded another corner.

"S-Sakura-san…"

"I know," she exclaimed dejectedly. She knows she'll never make it. _Haruno Sakura _will_ never_ make it.

­-

;

-

He never knew why he was here in the first place. Hell, he never even knew what came to him to purposely miss a class for this usual party, with or without his parents' presence. Sasuke stared at the crystal wine glass in front of him and sighed for the umpteenth time, bored to no end. He wasn't even sure why his parents hosted such party on a Monday night in such short notice, without even telling him the reason. He was tempted to just plop his elbows in dullness and show everyone how bored he was if that wouldn't appear insulting to his parents and to the other guests, but later restrained himself upon knowing how his mom would react.

"Sasuke-kun, suit yourself," Mikoto proposed, placing a reassuring hand on her youngest son's shoulder, an unusual wicked grin plastered on her beautiful face.

"But I'm already having sooo much fun."

Mikoto suppressed a giggle on her son's sarcasm. "You should, seriously."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Why am I here in the first place?"

"Because_we_have something _very_ important to announce," his mom answered, grinning. "You would have to stay put until it's over, okay?"

Sasuke frowned.

"I invited your friends over, and I know that's all you'd want. You know such thing don't happen a lot."

"Hn," he grunted. He was never one to agree to anyone but what his mom said was true. She _did _invite his friends.

"Now let's just wait until Mizaki-chan and her manager arrives, then we'll start."

Sasuke dismissed the inquiry about the pop star when he spotted a mop of blonde hair and a cheeky grin being escorted by the usherette inside the hall, scratching his head shyly. He also noticed an anxious Tenten lagging behind him, dodging glances on the affluent crowd. Sasuke stood up even before Naruto could do something atrocious like bumping into someone else and/or crashing into anything breakable and asked the first thing that crossed his mind upon reaching their table.

"Where's Sakura?"

-

;

-

"Saku – I mean, M-mizaki-san…" Hinata said, eying Sakura with outmost concern.

The said pop star stiffened before she turned to Hinata. "I'm fine," she replied almost immediately, though looking a bit wary. She then fumbled on the linings of her dress and avoided Hinata's gaze.

Hinata was about to disagree when Tsunade just nodded to her direction, telling her wordlessly to go on first. When the elevator door opened, the Hyuuga heiress got out first. "I'll be on my way," she announced before she bowed to them. She then turned towards the hall and presented her own invitation to the guards on duty for the occasion, since her family also got invitations for tonight's party.

"What's the occasion?" Mizaki suddenly asked out of nowhere, turning to Tsunade.

Tsunade just shrugged. "I'm not sure. Mikoto-san just asked for our presence. It's not like I'll turn her offer down."

Sakura just nodded monotonously, waiting for her manager's cue to leave the elevator.

Even without sparing her talent a glance, Tsunade knew what Sakura was thinking. She wasn't also oblivious of the fact that _both _Haruno Sakura _and_ Akaya Mizaki were on the special guest list, and even though Sakura would want to fulfill all her obligations, one would still have to sacrifice for the other. Tsunade knew that time would come that conflicts would rise, and overlooking the event that happened after the concert that led to the leakage of Sakura's secret, she hoped that they could all manage at some point.

But she wasn't all too sure as to how far Sakura could go. People have limits.

"Run along now."

Mizaki then turned to her manager with questioning eyes, not quite able to get Tsunade's order.

Tsunade just sighed. "I've got Shizune on the rest room with your clothes. I think I can handle this party alone."

Sakura gasped. "But…"

Hazel eyes then turned to her with remote seriousness. "I can change my mind—"

"YOU'RE THE BEST!" Mizaki cheered as tears brimmed her raven eyes before she ran towards the rest room, where Shizune was already waiting for her.

"You knew about this," Mizaki pouted as she pulled her wig down, revealing her pink tresses.

Shizune just giggled. "Well…"

"We'll talk about this after I get this thing out," she mumbled as she popped her contact lenses and giving them to Shizune. She then shrugged off her white off-shoulder dress and reached for a simple, red cocktail dress that ended a couple of inches above her knees. It's a good thing Anko pinned her locks in a neat bun that Sakura wouldn't have to worry about her hair. She just dusted off some off her make-up before she turned to Shizune. "Do I look like Sakura now?" she asked with genuine happiness.

"No more, no less."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you!" After Shizune handed down her invitation to her, Sakura dashed towards the entrance of the huge executive hall where the party's currently taking place.

As Haruno Sakura.

And she couldn't be any happier.

"Naruto," she called out upon recognizing him amongst the crowd. She waved when he turned to the familiar voice. So did Tenten and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto mouthed in surprise. The next thing she knew, her friends had huddled in front of her.

"I_ told_ you she can make it!" he said, laughing, as Tenten joined him.

"You skipped your work tonight." It was a statement from Sasuke, not a question.

Sakura grinned as she spotted Tsunade talking to Sasuke's mother. The older Uchiha seemed to have been quiet disappointed at the absence of her favorite pop star but Sakura knew Tsunade could pull through. "I did," she giggled.

Sasuke then glanced at her in the corner of his eyes, a ghost smile tugging his lips. Ignoring Naruto and Tenten, he asked, "You aren't getting yourself in trouble for that, are you?"

"Nope," she replied, feeling giddy. "I guess."

Naruto then turned to Sakura, taking her hand. "You've got to see Mizaki-chan tonight, Sakura-chan. Teme's mother invited her and if what teme told me still stands, his mom can make her sing a few of her songs. You hear that, Sakura-chan? Not only that we'll all get to be in the same room as _hers_, we'll also see her perform! _Up close_!"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think she'll be coming at all."

Both Naruto and Tenten gasped.

"That's her manager right there. And she's not with her," Sasuke filled, pointing towards Tsunade.

"She looks familiar though," Tenten pointed out vaguely.

Sasuke just nodded. "She's our school principal."

Tenten gasped. A trip to the principal's office because of the commotion at the start of the school year drilled the image of the principal on her head, immediately recognizing the elegant blonde that stood amongst other important-looking guests in the middle of the hall. But associating the scary woman that took Sarutobi's position to the country's most popular pop star's manager was way unfathomable to her. "Whoa! I never knew!"

"So you knew each other when she put us all in detention?" Naruto inquired.

"Yes."

"Really?" Sakura marveled. She didn't know. At all.

An earsplitting boom in the speaker got the four out of their conversation when Mikoto tapped the microphone in front of her, earning all the guests' attention. The Uchiha matriarch just grinned, motioning to the crowd. "Pardon for my husband's absence," she started out, elegantly rooted on the marvelously decorated makeshift platform. "But I'm still happy that a lot took their time to share this party with us. Before the joyous celebration begins, I have an important announcement to make."

Whispers enveloped the crowd as well-known producers and directors joined her on the stage, along with Tsunade that for some strange reason was wearing her flabbergasted frown – Sakura pointed out nervously. Maybe letting Mizaki go was a _bad _idea. Sakura hesitantly turn to face her manager's intent gaze, only to read something in the lines of "we'll talk about this later" or something.

Sakura was brought back to reality when Sasuke _squirmed_ his way behind her, as if hiding. She wouldn't demand for an explanation upon seeing his mother looking for him excitedly. But Sasuke was Sasuke. He stood out amongst the crowd – Sakura would know – and in mere seconds, Mikoto found him.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, would you join us please."

The said teen grunted in protest but nevertheless obeyed. He knew something's up, but he also knew that something wouldn't turn out to be _shocking_ in any way. It is true that his mom was a bit twisted sometimes but he knew that gone are those days. Or so he thought. Upon reaching the platform, Mikoto just patted his head.

"I'm pleased to inform you all that my very own Sasuke-kun would be signing a contract on Sharingan Records for a movie in collaboration with the most sensational pop star in the country today. Ladies and gents, my son!"

-

;

-

You can give me love, y'know. :)


	8. Unveiling the Mystery

I guess this is late but who cares

I guess this is late but who cares? It's summer! Also, I know it wouldn't help if I tell you that I had finished this chapter a week ago only to get deleted when my laptop was reformatted, so I won't tell. The point is here it is, and this is, by far, the most fun to write. : )

And since my aching tooth had now been put out of commission, c/o a scary dentist, the updates in this story will be faster. I am actually overjoyed that I was planning to start a new fic, _or _continue the others that I had put on hiatus, namely The Detour and Never Be Replaced. So… thanks to those who reviewed, alerted, favorite-d and all of the above-d this thing! ; ) Cookies are now for grabs to **HushPurple17 **(who is now a new friend of mine, and because of that you're up first), **xxSharingan13xx **(who fussed over Sasuke's debut so much that I feel loved), **71smoOthcriminal17 **(who asked for fluff – and _still _not getting any. Alas! Time will surely come!), **sakura4594 **(for her monosyllabic interpretation of the past chapter), **onyXcherry **(who loves the plot just the way I do), **too lazy 2 sign in **(who managed to sign a review), **erChEnsAkUrA **(who understands everything – and for whom I dedicate this chapter to for her overflowing sympathy), **Kawaii IceCream **(who pointed out the huge difference between Sakura and Mizaki), **fumiko-chan **(whose excitement made my day), **cutie2 **(who found this thing cool, which I'm very thankful of), **SasuSaku Forever and Ever **(who loved Hinata and Sakura's friendship a lot), **Merridaine **(for her amazing feedback), **frienz4ever **(who loved the thought of Sasuke and Sakura working together), **csimiamigirl73 **(who inquired what the movie is all about but to her dismay, the author, yours truly, had postponed it to the next chapter), **winxgirl21 **(who wondered when will Sasuke find out everything, which is –spoiler alert!- SOON), **i love hershey **(for her heartwarming review), **nickygirl **(who wasn't a Hannah fan but still managed to love this story), **asianangelgirl **(who gave me love that this update was for you too), **ForgiveButNeverForget **(whom I must tell that this would be totally different from the Hannah-Jake thing), **mesh (-: **(who found this so awesome), **NewFoundGlory-56 **(who fused about the movie even _I _got excited about it), **ichigo-frost-cake **(whom I will tell to expect the unexpected), **saBaku girL **(who loved sasu-chan's debut the as much as I do), **musicOFtheHEART2 **(who loved every _part _of the story that I jumped for joy), **kate89654p **(who was my best bud, _not_ 'cause I kept my updates secret to her. Hehe), **Meet the Angel **(who wished for Tenten and Naruto to become Sasu-fans too… well, people have preferences), **mortal-ice89 **(who wished for honesty), **the world wide web **(who was so happy that Tsunade had let Sakura go), **scafold89 **(who, too, wanted fluff), **mystified mist **(whom I know love for her reverence to the past chapter), **xsnakeCHARMERx **(whom I will castrate now for not updating MMBUS!), **Helpless Being **(for whom I got the inspiration to go on with this story), **INDAY-the-popular **(who favorite-d this), **missingSakura15 **(for the love she gave on my tooth), **thenextIDOL **(for being my first flamer), **cheekygirl-78 **(who wanted to read so much more of this story), **mADLy-SpeAkinG **(who wanted me to update soon_er_), **Genius8954** (who adored Sakura and Hinata _so much_), **PhatomSoul103 **(who wanted me to keep updating – which I would do!), **iNkLing.p** (who thought Sakura was cool), **xo M i M i **(who longed for Sakura to being honest someday) and **Anita Tseu **(who reviewed on all of my stories!). Thanks y'all.

* * *

Everything just happened _so _fast.

One minute she was running in high heels, grinning like an idiot as she made her way to the party. She remembered the overwhelming feeling of happiness as she strutted on the hallway, meeting her friends, not as Akaya Mizaki but as Haruno Sakura – donned in simplicity and reflecting who she really was. She also wouldn't be able to forget Sasuke's usual yet moved expression upon spotting her, _as if _she was all that he had been waiting for. She still wasn't done gushing when a tap on the microphone shook her out of her trance with Sasuke cautiously making his way up the stage and the next thing she knew, a horde of press people invaded the stage that Naruto would have to drag her out of the room for their safety.

The fact that Uchiha Mikoto just announced his son's entry on the entertainment industry still hasn't sunk in and as she was trying so hard to put two on two together, she was pulled unceremoniously away from her friends in a rather harsh manner.

And even before she could protest, she was dragged to the nearest bathroom – which she swore she had been at earlier – with raven locks being tossed frantically at her. She frowned and pulled the wig off her face and saw Shizune's repentant face.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan, but Tsunade-sama wishes your presence at the party. _Now_" As Akaya Mizaki.

It was all what Shizune had blurted out the whole time Anko was retouching her make-up, and with a final brush of her fake, raven hair, she was pushed out of the bathroom, only to be tackled by the same mob of press people, asking deafening questions.

That was when her manager conveniently walked in, parted the mob for Mizaki to get enough air to breath, told the press in _that _tone of her voice that Mizaki _and _Sasuke will be both entertaining their queries _at _the function hall in relative peacefulness rather than being harassed by all of them in the most conspicuous places. That was when the commotion effectively died down as all of them made their way to the party venue, with the makeshift stage now removed and replaced with a long, white and elevated table, with Sasuke seated (tied?) and messing his raven spikes grumpily at the sight of the press.

If not with her manager's iron grip on her upper arm, Mizaki could've escaped through the seemingly tempting fire exit located at the far right corner of the hall. But as she made her way to the table, taking the smallest steps possible, she began to realize that she will be facing Sasuke for the second time now, only as an entirely different person. And if what she heard was right, _god_, she'll be doing a movie with him anytime soon.

Reality check: quite honestly, acting was not her forte. Sakura's most embarrassing moment dated back to an awkward portrayal of Juliet when she was six that she had managed to exterminate from her mind, only to be revived at the dawn of the repeat of said experience. The only thing that remained the same was the presence of Sasuke, since he played little Romeo at that time and that now, he'll become _the _new leading man of hers. Oh god. She could tell at this early that everything was, _is _a mistake. That's exactly the reason why she stuck on singing, because that's the only thing she could ever do.

"Tell me why I'm here again," she managed to raise to Tsunade discreetly, eying the table in dread.

Tsunade just smirked. "Mikoto-san never told me about this, but I guess you'll live."

"I _can't _act, _and you know that_," she countered, smiling nervously on the flashing cameras.

Tsunade waited for them to reach the table and Mizaki's chair before she answered, "Mi-za-ki-chan, you've been acting since the day you started going _public_."

Mizaki frowned at the underlying message of her manager's words, cursing herself for never telling the blonde lady that she never really liked anyone to know that she could _actually _sing, thinking it was weird and all; weird for her, for even Naruto would spit his beloved ramen on her face upon the mere inkling of it.

She was complied to retort sarcastically but when Sasuke shifted beside her as she sat, and because their chairs were just inches apart, there was an 'accidental' brushing of their elbows that caught the two teens' attention.

Sasuke's reaction was enough for Mizaki to conclude that having chemistry with this guy would be the most difficult thing of all. He glared at her in outmost venom that Mizaki would have to remind herself that it was _her_, not Naruto, on the receiving end.

"Mizaki-chan!" Mikoto suddenly greeted, tapping her shoulder. "I'm glad you made it; Tsunade told me you had an emergency but I guess you've worked it out, yeah?"

Mizaki opened her mouth but Mikoto just continued her litany, and it seems to the pop star that Sasuke's mother is doing it on purpose.

"I know this is urgent but don't worry, we've got everything into place. We even enrolled you both on acting workshops and even though the program starts tomorrow, we still took into consideration your school hours. My son here is also studying so feel really assured that your studies would always be our priority. Actually, we've decided to start the rehearsals next week so when the summer break comes, we can start filming."

If this is what the older Uchiha calls 'briefing' then Mizaki now knew where her manager got her well-manicured, one-minute-before-the-performance 'talk' – thatwhich actually doesn't make sense especially when flashes kept exploding and distracting her out.

"Mizaki-chan, I hope you take care of my youngest son. He's an amateur, compared to you."

But even before Mizaki could beg to disagree – for in reality, Sasuke might even be a better actor than her (and _that's_ saying something) – a microphone was, again, tapped as a sign that all's been set.

The press people, for Mizaki, had so far been the scariest and seeing the look in their eyes, she shivered.

In a split second, the _grilling _commenced.

-

-

-

**Title: The Girl I Used to Know  
Chapter Title: Unveiling the Mystery**

-

-

-

Naruto stood at the soles of his feet, trying to part the crowd in front of him to get a nice view. While he had been worried at the sudden proclamation of his best friend's entry to the show business, knowing that Sasuke was never the type to revere the lime light and attention, and that Sasuke was about to do a movie collaboration with Naruto's future wife and the possibility of Sasuke taking advantage of that, Naruto was no where thinking about them all as he squeezed his way through the press. Sasuke could eventually get over that fact, Naruto knows, and Mizaki would never allow the latter to happen, so there's no use on fusing over it.

Right now, it's about getting closer to the girl he loves – and of course, to take awesome pictures of the newly-formed love team.

"Tenten," he called out behind him. "Hurry up, will you?"

Tenten emerged harassed somewhere in his right, pushing her bangs aside. "Naruto, listen! I have something to tell you."

Naruto managed to take another step forward before he turned back to her. "I can't hear you! Just hurry up!"

"Geez, Naruto! Sakura's missing!"

Naruto pushed a photographer aside and pulled Kiba's digital camera that he borrowed for this reason alone. "We'll talk about that later! See, Mizaki-chan has arrived!"

Tenten sighed. "NARUTO, ARE YOU LISTENING? I SAID SAKURA'S MISSING! WE'LL BE DEAD IF SASUKE FINDS OUT, KUSO!" she screamed all her might, effectively smashing the eardrums of the reporters within one-foot radius. Naruto, too, felt the deafening impact and turned back.

"What the hell? Aren't you with her?"

Tenten pulled Naruto closer, gripping his arm. "I did! But she disappeared before we went back in!"

"Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded. "She was with me on our way in, but she somehow got separated."

A loud boom on the speakers was heard that effectively pulled the two out of their conversation and managed to turn their attention to the two people seated behind an elevated table, one looking obviously suicidal, the other looked nervous.

"Mizaki-chan!" Naruto cheered, eyes twinkling.

Tenten, on the other hand, rolled her eyes heavenward. "Naruto, we have to look for Sakura!"

Naruto turned to her incredulously. "Are you _crazy_? Mizaki-chan would be answering some of our questions in a minute, this is our chance!"

Feeling her temples, Tenten sighed again as she looked up to see her idol. It is true that she's a _huge _fan of Mizaki, and she'll kill anyone just to be here. But the fact that Sakura was missing, not even the possibility of what Sasuke might do to them at Sakura's vanishing, made her feel a bit worried. Despite of being torn and choosing her favorite star, who's about to divulge something that might give her and Naruto the upper hand over all other fans, she was looking back, squinting her eyes for any sign of pink hair. Accidental or not, Sakura's disappearance is starting to grate her nerves, and Tenten won't be stopping until she finds her.

"The conference shall now commence," an emcee exclaimed, and almost immediately, hands shot up in the air. He then pointed to the well-known reporter working under the Uchihas. "Kurenai-san."

The redhead immediately nodded, turning to Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke-san, is your collaboration with Mizaki-chan long been planned? If so, when did the idea occur?"

Mizaki gulped upon seeing Sasuke stare the poor reporter down and failing to answer.

"Actually, yes!" Mikoto answered, patting her son's head. "Kakashi-san, who will be Sasuke's manager, came up with the idea and seeing that Mizaki would be needing a leading man on her debut movie, the movie's producers chose him for an all new tandem that they hope the people would love."

Excited cheers erupted from the crowd, but both Mizaki and Sasuke turned to Mikoto in surprise.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke echoed. "Hatake Kakashi?"

Mikoto nodded. "Kakashi-san had been working on our company for quite sometime now."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Mizaki joined in, curious. She never realized she made the biggest mistake in her life – well, aside from the fact that she let things in her life go this way – as she continued eying the older Uchiha. When her mind caught up with her, her sapphire eyes fell to Sasuke's unreadable face.

"Mizaki-chan, I never knew you've met Kakashi before! I guess Tsunade had introduced him to you before, yes?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared the pop star back. He wasn't deaf; she just called Kakashi 'sensei.'

At this, Sakura cursed her luck.

A huge uproar of questions started to explode as reporters tear each other up again for an opportunity to ask a question, and thankfully, Mizaki had an excuse to focus on the task at hand.

But thinking Sasuke would let this slip would be hopeless, and since they would be spending _a lot _of time together, he would have more chances to squeeze in an authentic answer of why she was being too much acquainted to someone like Kakashi.

"Mizaki-chan, with your new leading man, what happens to your fellow singer Hiroki Fujiwara, who is a rumored suitor of yours?"

If this had been her first time, she would've been infuriated to death with exaggerated gossips like that. The nameless reporter was right to point out Hiroki as a fellow pop singer, but he was merely speculating about the 'suitor' part. Mizaki guessed she was spotted hanging out with him in an exclusive party last night and automatically assumed things. She also knew that _this _would appear tomorrow on the papers but gets to be besieged by the newer, more exciting scoop of her movie collaboration with the heir of the Uchiha Group of Co.

Al least she gets to drop the topic of calling Kakashi 'sensei' _for the meantime_.

She let out a fake laugh and regarded the reporter. "Hiro-kun and I are good friends and I'm sure he'll be very happy about my new pursuit."

"What about the blind item on the tabloids? I'm sure it was you and the Australian hunk—"

"—and teen heartthrob Haruto—"

"_OH, MY GOD! _Tenten, did you heard that? I never knew! We have to let Kiba know! We'll post all of this _tonight_!" Naruto gushed, taking pictures madly.

Tenten was compelled to agree with the same enthusiasm but her attention seemed to have resided to their missing friend. She would have to deal with all her lost for not listening later; right now, she pulled her mobile phone and pushed the button that read 2 – Sakura's speed dial number. "C'mon, Sakura…" she prayed inwardly, biting her lip as she tried so hard to hear the operator connecting her call to her best friend's number. She ignored the male reporters who were _taking _advantage of the situation and focused on her self-imposed task.

Mizaki, on the other hand, was turning paper white at the despicable array of male celebrities linked with her name that she lost her count. She was about to espouse a violent reaction when the person beside her managed to catch her attention with that prideful smirk that was _too _aggravating to pass.

Sasuke actually looked fairly amused with the turn of events, which was a first for someone who thought things had never went his way.

She threw him a spiteful snarl before she almost, _almost _fell off her seat by a consequent booming (yet again) of the speakers (but this time in a shrill manner that sounded like a thousand nails scraping an old, dusty board) and a starling vibration on her right pocket. The sound was so deafening she felt the small hairs on her neck rise as the microphones yielded a strident sound one could only associate to an interception made by a cellular phone, _her _cellular phone. The crowd in front of them, too, felt their ears as the noise persisted before Mizaki, instinctively, pulled the vibrating phone on her pocket to the tabletop, before it fell on the other side due to her miscalculation.

It was only when her phone crashed into pieces that the resonance died down and everyone regained their composure.

Mizaki then spent the whole night apologizing for such accident of not being able to turn off her phone in the middle of a press release and hid her flushed face away from the flashing cameras as the interview was cut short before leaving.

Sasuke, uncharacteristically, was overjoyed all throughout because of the interruption and impediment of the interview as a whole that he even let it show on his face through a slight contortion on his lips before he, too, left.

Naruto, in contrast, was cursing the gods above as he was shoved out of the function hall with the rest of the press people rather violently when the conference ended and was too preoccupied with the small amount of pictures he had taken that he left right away.

Tenten, consequently, was left to wonder as she stood in front of the broken pieces of a cellular phone being put away as to how pop-star Akaya Mizaki got a hold of her best friend's phone, _plus _the fact that Sakura never showed up again.

-

-

-

"You could at least be thankful to Mizaki-chan for _once_ being the most popular, most talked about person in the campus," Naruto pointed out as he dug into his favorite cup of ramen. "At least you were able to shy away from the limelight even for just a while."

"But the fan girls had always been there," Sakura piped in, arriving just in time and taking a seat beside Sasuke in their usual cafeteria table.

An evident growl of disapproval erupted from Sasuke's slouched form as _that _topic was lifted up again. He had been trying to evade _anyone _since the news broke out (curtsey of an unofficial announcement posted on an unofficial Mizaki website) but to no avail. The next day, aside from a few paparazzi that were kicked out by the principal due to illegal entry on their school grounds, _every _freaking student was coming to him just so they could hear the truth directly from him. If that wouldn't be so bothersome, his fan girls had doubled and had been more bigoted in their hunt for him. Honestly, Sasuke wished he never overtook Akaya Mizaki in the popularity list, and knowing that he'll be working with her _soon_, the fan girls' numbers would undoubtedly be increasing.

"Demo, Sakura-chan, you should've seen them now! They had flooded teme's locker _twice_ the gifts they had given him last Valentine's!!"

Sakura's eyes widened. The amount of gifts Sasuke received last Valentine's could account for the _whole_ city's garbage in a day. It helps to point out that Konoha was by far the largest and most populated city in their country. "Really?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto nodded as Tenten arrived with her own tray of food.

"I guess this had something to do with last night…?" Sakura asked before she wished she hadn't.

"You bet, Sakura-chan!"

At the mention of 'last night,' Tenten straightened, Sakura ducked her head due to her unexplained absence and the possible inquiries about her whereabouts and Sasuke immediately glared the blonde.

"Dobe, the nerve of you to go back home by yourself."

Sakura winced, knowing that her disappearance would soon be brought up. She was just so exhausted last night that she remembered everything _Sakura_ left unexplained a minute before she decided to go to sleep. She thought of calling her friends but almost slapped herself when she realized that she forgot her phone in the party venue after she embarrassed herself. And judging by the tone of Sasuke's voice, she could tell how hard hers would get.

Naruto flushed. "Bu-bu-bu-but I _had_ to go! Haven't you heard the news? _Our _website was the first to spill your movie collaboration with Mizaki-chan! We've even toppled all the biggest networks of the country – all because _I _chose to leave earlier than the rest. It was a matter of time, teme!"

Sakura took a delicate gulp.

"Besides, _our _webpage provided your complete profile even before everyone could speculate about your identity," Naruto explained. "If I hadn't left and posted your profile in time, _who knows,_ you might've been rumored as a stripper for reasons only Kami knows. You owe your credibility to us."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "My credibility went down the drain because of that. And just so you know, my manager and the rest of Sharingan Records were tracking the _people_ behind that _unauthorized_ claim," he threatened, glaring the blonde down.

"I ain't scared."

"You should be," Sasuke warned. "Haven't I told you Kakashi ­_is _my manager? You haven't forgotten how he is back when we failed to submit our homework, have you?"

Tenten smirked. "I had detention with him, and it felt as scary as it might sound. _And more_."

Sakura turned towards a rather affected Naruto as he lost his appetite. Desperate to turn the tables, he blurted out the first thing that crossed his mind.

"But Sakura-chan went missing too, right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura tried to look unaffected as she feigned interest to her nails.

"Where had you been last night anyway?" Naruto prodded, leaning towards her. "I tried calling you after I got to Kiba but you shut your phone off. What happened?"

Sasuke, feeling the way Sakura stiffened beside him, spared Tenten a knowing glance before he glared the blonde. "Dobe, shut it."

"I was talking to _her_," Naruto snapped back. He then turned back to Sakura who was seated across him. "Of course I was worried. The function hall was so packed she might've injured herself. Sakura-chan, at least tell them that it wasn't my fault that you got separated from us."

Tenten sighed before she snatched Naruto's empty ramen cup. "Naruto, can't you just do what you're told?"

Naruto appeared incredulous. "Since when did you start agreeing with anything teme had said?"

"Since today, okay?" Tenten replied before she smiled to Sakura, a smile that the rosette girl found so hard to discern. "I found Sakura last night _outside _the function hall. Apparently, she still had her sanity intact for not going through that forsaken function hall. And _you_, Naruto, haven't noticed her on your way out 'cause you were _too _distracted with those pictures that you've forgotten us entirely. Even Sasuke managed to give us a ride home despite the possibility that he could be ambushed by a ton of reporters by merely approaching the two of us by the entrance. Couldn't you be at least sorry that you left both of us with the rest of those scary reporters behind?"

Naruto hadn't appeared so repentant until now that he bowed his head in defeat. The mere sight of his dejected figure saddened Sakura that she had the urge to come by his side and reprimand Tenten and Sasuke for being too hard on him if not for the story Sakura was sure Tenten had only made up. With that, her gaze fell on Tenten, who, for some reason, was avoiding her gaze.

Confusion simmered inside her and turned to Sasuke for answers, but though he was already studying her a second ago, he craned his neck to the other side so she couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Naruto finally said, looking sober. He spared Tenten beside him a glance before pouting. "I'm sorry I dragged you back the function hall. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I'm sorry I left." He then turned to Sasuke, but he failed to meet those onyx eyes. "Sorry for the article about you we posted." Sasuke raised his brow. "But I can't promise that it won't happen again." But before Sasuke could even counter, Naruto turned to Sakura, and this time, he made sure that he held her gaze in an apologetic manner. "Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for leaving you behind but rest assured, it would never happen again. That's my way of life."

But despite how noble that might sound, Sakura was scared that Naruto will take that out all too seriously because if he does, she won't be able to go anywhere soon.

-

-

-

"So what happened after that?" Tsunade eagerly asked, urging Sakura, who was seated on a couch adjacent to the principal's table, to go on.

Sakura bit her lip. "That's the point. Nothing happened apart from Naruto's apologies. Tenten never spoke a word until we got back to our classroom, and now she was acting as if what she said back in the cafeteria was nothing but the truth." She then paused before feeling her temples. "The same applies for Sasuke-kun," she added gingerly.

Tsunade, suddenly feeling weak, sat back on her chair and stared her talent intently. If what Sakura said was true, Tsunade would have to deal with not just the Hyuuga girl who accidentally found out what their secret was, but to Sakura's increasingly becoming suspicious friends as well. But she wouldn't' let this matter get out of control because something is at stake: not Mizaki's career but Sakura's life. She then called Shizune, whom she had asked to step out awhile ago after Sakura came in, and inquired about what happened last night.

"Are you sure no one had noticed that it was you who dragged Sakura from the crowd outside the party venue after Mikoto-san's revelation? Are you sure no one had seen you two walking to the comfort room before Mizaki emerged from that same room?"

Shizune nodded. "We made sure no one had seen us. Even Anko-san could attest to that."

Tsunade's grip on her arm rest tightened. "What about _after _the press release?"

"We took the fire exit and the employee's elevator to get to the basement, where we were fetched by Mizaki's Mobil."

Sakura watched as her manager frowned and appeared as if she was raking her brains out for more openings but failing to do so. She fisted her skirt on her lap before she called the two's attention.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Shizune asked.

Sakura inhaled before she dropped the bomb. "I'm afraid I lost my phone back in the hall. And it wasn't Mizaki's."

-

-

-

Sakura, despite Shizune's headings, dashed from the principal's office in sheer determination that she will _personally _handle THE problem to their classroom, where she found her friends, and a couple of other classmates cleaning the room. It had appeared that she forgot that it was Monday, which meant that they were scheduled to clean their classroom before leaving.

Naruto perked up at the sight of her and bounced to her direction, mop in hand. "Sakura-chan, where have you been?"

"Uh…" She took a glance around the room and saw Tenten pausing from wiping their blackboard and Sasuke straightening up as he washed the windows. "I was about to go back in after I went to the wash room before I spotted Hinata. We had a little chat until I remembered that we _are_ the cleaners for the day. Sorry I forgot." She then vaguely noticed that everyone seemed to have been apologizing lately, including Naruto. But it seemed that her apology tops them all, though it hadn't anything to do with missing her cleaning responsibilities.

Naruto grinned. "With Hinata-chan? Well that's alright."

"Really now?" Sakura replied as she made her way to the garbage bin to deposit its contents on the school's dumping site – it's the least she could do since everyone seemed to have been doing or had already done their the cleaning work. Besides, no one wants to throw the trash so she was pretty sure that that was the only thing left for her to do.

Tenten cooed, finishing the last of the wipes in the board before sitting _on _the teacher's table. "Seriously, Sakura, you shouldn't bother. We're almost done; besides, Sasuke had 'volunteered' earlier to do that for you," she exclaimed, pointing towards the already empty trash can. From behind, Naruto broke into giggles. It then seemed to Sakura that the two were back on their true selves.

Sakura playfully reprimanded Tenten on her action before asking why it appears to her that they all had rushed their chores, knowing that her trip to Tsunade's office didn't took _that _long.

"Well, Sasuke said so," Tenten answered as if Sasuke wasn't on the same room as theirs. "He had soccer practice. He figured that ten minutes of being late is _way _better that a fifteen-minute one."

"But as I told him, he will still be late," Naruto interjected as he dumped the mop on the toolbox. "_And knowing _Neji…"

Sakura chuckled at the mention of Tenten's alleged 'ex' as the two fell into an argument. For some strange reason, Tenten hated the way Neji always gets into their conversation same as the way Naruto loved mentioning him. Whether Naruto just wanted to torment Tenten or not was beyond Sakura. Silently, she left the bickering two and made her way to Sasuke, who was about to finish wiping the windows.

"Hey."

Sasuke regarded her with a soft "hn."

She smiled inwardly as thoughts about feeling awkward with him last night as they sat in front of a sea of reporters vanished and was replaced by the familiar comfortable atmosphere she grew to love. Sasuke had noticed her lack of words and turned to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled.

"I was thinking you should do the same for me next week so I won't be late for practice."

Sakura's cheeks flushed before she punched him in the shoulder. "I knew it!" she claimed before arming her cutest pout.

"Are you two flirting or are you two flirting?" Naruto interrupted as he miraculously transported himself behind Sasuke. Tenten followed suit until Sasuke felt rather uncomfortable at their number and left to discard the rug he used. Naruto, on the other hand, chose to follow his best friend to tease him mercilessly, which left Tenten and Sakura both gazing out the window.

Sakura, whose mood had lifted up a minute ago, was left tensed as she gazed her friend at the corner of her eye. She knew Tenten since grade school, and moments like this, or anything that closely resembles to a feeling of uneasiness with each other – just like what Sakura is feeling right now – never occurred. She wished things would never change, but then she chose the life of a pop star in hiding. She also knew that Tenten feels the same and would also want to keep things the way they were, that is until she found out what Sakura was thinking she did last night.

Sakura then snapped out of her trance when she heard a tired sigh escape Tenten's lips. "You aren't going to tell me something?" she asked in a serious tone.

"About what?"

The brunette turned to her sluggishly before peering behind her bangs. "Sakura, what do you think?"

* * *

Uhm, thoughts?


End file.
